Destined to Be, Part 1-7
by Fairy Empress
Summary: The Digi-Destined's kids from the future are in past to break up a certain couple's relationship.
1. Destined To Be, Part 1

Author's Notes: This is the esteemed Fairy Empress speaking telling you about the warnings on my latest story and first Digimon story. This story has to do with the Digi-Destined's kids but has the original Destined (along with Willis, Davis, Yolei, and Cody) in it in the story a lot as well. It will have Takari and Taiora. Along with romances between the other Destined. If you don't like angst, I suggest you not read this cause throughout the entire story it will get pretty complicated and I sincerely hope you enjoy the story. Make sure you read the entire thing before you flame since I have a feeling most of you lovers of Takari (which I am a devoted Takari lover myself) will not like what I put Kari and T.K. though. Well, that's it for my speaking. Enjoy!  
  
Destined To Be  
Part 1  
  
Written by: Fairy Empress  
thefairyempress@yahoo.com  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/3050/index.html  
  
The Future (About 2027)  
  
It was the most horrific sound to be heard. A thousand screams of unending pain and torment, echoing throughout the entire city like a banshee wail that seemed never ending. You wanted to put your hands over your ears and run, but where to? Where ever you went the sound was there, to haunt you and drive you crazy that so the only thing on your mind was how to make it go away. Even you taking your own life came into your head in order to receive come peace from the sound.   
  
Six figures in various shades of gray and black ran across the once prided park in all of Tokyo, now gloomy and not a single living thing to be found. They ran until one of the six detached from the group and came up to a tree in the center of the park. All the trees had long ago lost all life in them, now where dark skeletons and where lush grass had been was now hard brown dirt. It was sad to see, but the six hardly remembered when it hadn't been that way. A hand from the figure came up and rested on the tree's trunk, a source of light lit around the figure's hand and then around the tree, where a part of it seemed to disappear and leave an path that led down and the figure went in, followed by the others and the tree covered up into it's old self protecting the figures within.  
  
Going down a flight of stairs in pitch black, one hand on each other's shoulder to keep together and not trip until they descended deep enough to the stairs opened into a huge cavern. With a move of the same figure's hand, the entire area was lit with the torches hanging on the wall seeming to catch fire by themselves. Separating themselves from each other, then spread over the cavern, to the logs that acted as chairs and took off their outer clothing. Jackets were placed aside, near openings to hang.  
  
The seeming leader of the group pulled back the cloak from her face and shook out the hair plastered to her face.   
  
"What now, fearless leader?" came the sarcastic remark of Derek, he glanced at the others who were also looking at the girl.  
  
"We need to figure out how to do this. I can't keep using all my energy, it's really draining and I don't have enough to open the portal anymore. I can barely use it to get the Looking Mirror to work." She announced, not letting Derek's comment get to her.  
  
"None of the rest of us can even tap into ours." Came the responds by the oldest of the group, Jake.  
  
"You are all going to have to work harder, if we don't we can all wait until the end of the world coming sooner than it should." She told them firmly, walking up to her best friend, who held her laptop on her lap typing away.  
  
"What have you got, Bella?"  
  
"The only way to do this is to remove energy from each of us into small amounts and have it transferred into you. Since that's the only way we can help currently." The auburn haired girl answered.  
  
"How are we going to do that? We can't exactly get energy from ourselves." The moody tone of Morgead said, he crossed his arms and leaned against the cave wall, standing away from the group.  
  
"Unfortunately I agree with Morg, it's not like energy is something you can see and give away." Samantha reluctantly replied, sitting on the other side of Bella.   
  
"Exactly, it's not something you can see and because of that I am gonna need you guys and myself to concentrate on releasing it."  
  
"And, Miss Genius, how are we going to do that?" came Derek, standing in front of the two sitting girls and the one standing. Jake stood behind the log that Samantha and Bella were sitting on, watching Bella on the computer.  
  
"Back off, Derek." Came the subtle warning by Morgead, whose eyes flicked with a red gleam.  
  
Derek ignored him and looked at the girls, expecting an answer.   
  
"Here let me make an virtual image of it," Bella said typing faster, her mouth tightening in concentration and finally she smiled, turning her computer to face Derek.  
  
Morg and Jake moved so they could see, Sam turned her body and their leader only watched from her current position.  
  
"This is what needs to happen," Bella explained looking down at the screen and pointing at what the images where doing, "I need all five of us to stand in a circle, like a five point star with Kat in the middle, then we concentrate on removing a small amount of energy from ourselves and making it go into Kat's own energy."  
  
"And after that?" Jake asked, having Samantha grin at him.  
  
"Then a portal should open and we should be able to go back."  
  
"This is all well and good in theory but what makes you think it will work?" Derek snapped.  
  
"Derek, do us all a favor and shut up." Kat stated and moved him out of her way, kneeling down at Bella's computer screen and touched the images that represented them. Then she looked up at Bella.  
  
"Okay, Bella. Let's do it."  
  
The other four nodded, as Derek glared at Kat. They all moved to be in the center of the cave when he saw Morg talk to her, quietly and he flamed.  
  
"Why should we all have to do this, isn't it her fault for all of this anyway?" Derek asked, and got astonished looks from the five of them.  
  
"How do you figure that?" Kat said, wanting to shake Derek for being so selfish.  
  
"Well, isn't it your parents that caused this? If it weren't for them, then none of this would even be like this. We would all have our parents and we wouldn't have to worry about saving the world."  
  
"My parent's fault? If it wasn't for them….." Kat got so frustrated that she closed her mouth almost to the point of wanting to knock him to the ground; instead Morgead stepped out of his position and took Derek by the shirtfront.  
  
"That's my relatives your talking about, so I suggest you back down before we all do something we may or may not regret." With that, Morgead let the shirt out of his fist only to have Derek tackle him to the ground.  
  
"You stick up for her because she's your cousin but I know that even you hate the way we live and have to admit that it is her parents fault, no matter how much you guess illusion yourselves that it isn't." Derek told them as the girls and Jake pulled them apart. Derek whipped his mouth off with his sleeve from the punch that Morg had given him and Morg's eye was already starting to turn a purple shade.  
  
His comments were directed at Kat, who lowered her head but refused to accept that fact. Ever since her dad-died things had gotten bad in Tokyo and around the world, somehow he was connected to it, as was her mom. When he died, she had only been three years old but she had loved him deeply. Her mom was no better since it was told by her uncles that they were in love with each other long before they understood what love was. When he died a part of her seemed to die, the only reason she re-married to one of her best friends was so that she, Kat, would have a semi-normal life. Going to America and being raised mainly there as her mother seemed to be fighting an inner battle that finally got the best of her when Kat was seven. She hadn't known either of her parents well, but she knew they had loved her and each other. Her step-dad was the best and when he had died last year she felt again that all of it was her fault that somehow she had brought about the destruction of the world and the Digi-Destined. As of the year that her mother died, the other adults started to fade away dying one by one and all the time no one knew what was going on. Her own step-dad and her uncles were the last ones to die; with even being around her cousins she couldn't understand why. None of the other five had ever brought up their own dead families and Derek did it out of grief as well as guilt. He wanted to blame someone and she happened to be an easy target. With that, she decided to clean up the mess.  
  
"I am not saying that it was or wasn't anyone's fault, the only thing clear is we have to fix things before they can become this reality." Kat said, getting in her position and Derek getting death glares from Bella and Sam got in his position.  
  
Each child closed their eyes and began to center their focus on the energy transference. Kat breathed in as she forced her energy to circle her, like a protective ring of glowing light and as each child gave a little gasp energy flew from them to the circle of energy and Kat's body jerked. Opening her eyes to pure white, without her pupils she raised her hand and all the energy moved to form a portal. All six kids fell to the ground, one by one shaking off the loss of energy and Derek got over to Kat, shaking her awake.  
  
"Well, we did it."  
  
They all stood and looked. The portal was open, it looked into another world where they stared at the grass, trees full of leaves and color, with kids running around without coughing or falling to the ground from inner body attacks.   
  
"And the plan now?" Derek asked.  
  
"Simple," Kat said, looking from one to the other of the group, "we have to stop my parents from ever falling in love with one another."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
The Past, Year 2004  
  
The sound of sneakers landing on the polished gym floor, sounds of the crowd cheering, cheerleaders leading on another cheer to the home team and the group of boys on the court sweating and passing the basketball to hopefully lay up another point. A boy with brown hair tossed the ball to the team's captain, who took it and did a jump shot making the final basket of the game and winning the game for the school.  
  
"Way to go, T.K!!" came his teammates and the golden haired boy glanced at the sidelines to see his brother and friends giving him shouts of congratulations. He felt the encouragement the most from a light brown haired girl who was standing next to a raven haired girl with glasses who was so animated in her movements, that he had to keep from laughing.  
  
He thanked everyone and jogged over to the two girls, the one who made his heart skip a beat and make him content handed him a white towel.  
  
"I think you may have to go take a shower after the game you played. You were great." The girl named Kari Kamiya told him sweetly.  
  
He had to quickly hide his blush as Yolei grinned at the two of them.  
  
"Your brother and Tai were betting on the game and I think Davis is getting talked to by Cody on his lack of attention to the sport." She told them, filling in the blanks why the others weren't coming to his rescue at the moment.  
  
"I guess I'll go shower then, I'll meet you guys outside in five minutes." T.K. Takaishi called as he ran across the gym to the Boys labeled door and went inside.  
  
"Don't you hate that line," Yolei asked Kari, as they walked to Kari's brother Tai and Matt Ishida who were in a headed argument.  
  
"Which one?" Kari said, laughing at her brother and T.K.'s arguing over why T.K. was the best player on the team.  
  
"T.K.'s line of 'Out in Five Minutes', why does it take boys that amount of time to get showered and dressed when it takes me a half an hour to just get my hair done?"  
  
"Not all boys," Kari said as they were now right behind her brother and Matt, "some boys take forever in the bathroom." Kari said the last part a little louder so both the boys could hear it and turn around.  
  
"I do not." Tai Kamiya stated, looking at his sister.  
  
"You take longer in the bathroom then I do, and always to get your hair to look the same as it always does." Kari said the last part with a grin, which Matt winked at her for.  
  
"All that to get your hair to look like it's been in a hurricane." Matt added, Yolei giggled at the familiar 'Gang Up On Tai' talk.  
  
"Better this than to put a continent's worth of gel in my hair." Tai recorded back at Matt.  
  
"I don't put that much gel in my hair." Matt defended.  
  
"And they even talk about hair more than we do," Kari stated as she saw Sora come up and stand quietly behind Tai, "you sure your not girls?"  
  
"Maybe Tai here is but I am defiantly not." Matt told them, seeing Sora out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"I think my girlfriend would have something to say about that," Tai added smugly, "she thinks I am all man."  
  
"She does, when did she say this?" Yolei asked, biting her lip to keep from bursting out laughing at Sora's 'Is That So' Look.  
  
"All the time, she says I am more a man than anyone she knows…"Tai said this only to feel a hand on his shoulder and turn around to see his girlfriend looking at him menacingly.  
  
"I say that, do I?"  
  
"S-Sora, how long have you been there?" Tai said, swallowing hard.  
  
"Since, oh about 'She thinks I am all man'."   
  
"Somebody's in trouble." Matt sang and with the other two girls walked away while Sora yelled at Tai.  
  
The three walked away joking when Davis and Cody met up with them outside, already talking to a showered and dressed in normal clothes T.K. He smiled at the three of them, before looking at his brother.  
  
"Since when do you bet on my games?" T.K. asked, seeing Davis get closer to Kari and she move away slyly.  
  
"Since you win, and you always do it's a way to get money from people who don't realize how good you are." Matt answered, as he saw Sora hanging on Tai's arm walk out the double gym doors towards them.  
  
"So are we going to go celebrate the butt-kicking that T.K. gave that team or what?" Tai asked, getting close enough to hear Matt's comment to T.K.  
  
"Like we did last night for you and Davis?" Sora asked.  
  
"Then again we did beat our rivals over ten points difference, while T.A. here only had a three point difference." Davis told the group smugly.  
  
"You two play soccer and T.K. plays basketball, there is not a lot of comparison to the sports, Davis." Cody told the older boy before one of the others could.  
  
"Still, a sport is a sport. How about we all go grab some pizza?" Davis offered, getting away from the subject.  
  
"Where are Izzy and Joe? I thought the two of them were going to meet us here." Sora wondered her comment directed at a blushing Yolei.  
  
They all walked down the sidewalk to a pizza place a couple of blocks away as the three girls discussed Yolei and Izzy's unidentified relationship.  
  
"So what is it? Three? Four months since you two kissed and you haven't done anything?" Sora wanted to know.  
  
"Just cause you and Tai can't keep your hands off one another doesn't mean I can't control myself." Yolei defended.  
  
"Like you controlled yourself over the Digimon Emperor." Davis added, making Yolei steam.  
  
"I liked him before I knew he was the Emperor, Davis. Besides he is cute and there wasn't a doubt about that."  
  
"I think Ken is cute." Kari offered to help her friend; not noticing the down cast looks it gave two certain boys.  
  
Matt and Tai having noticed the boys turn of moods shook their heads. If one girl in this world had those two wrapped around her finger it was Kari. She knew that at least Davis still had a huge crush on her, but her feelings for what T.K. thought of her had yet to be determined. Tai had noticed she started caring more about what she looked like around him and started wearing a little makeup. Even if she was fifteen he was still careful to keep an eye on his little sister.  
  
Only one of the group noticed that a strange light in the sky appeared and disappeared just as rapidly, but Cody dismissed it as just a part of his imagination.  
  
  
  
The brilliant flash of light came from high in the sky and six humans dropped ten feet to the ground with a loud thud. Groaning and moving off the hurtful positions they had landed in, Kat noticed that she had green grass under her feet. A simple smile came over her face as she picked at long strand of it and brought it to her face to feel.  
  
"What are you doing?" Bella asked bewildered at her friend's action.  
  
"Feeling."  
  
"Okay, now the girl is 'feeling'. Can we please get this over with?" Derek told them and walked a little distance from them.  
  
"He has to be the most selfish person in the world." Sam announced to the group which all of them agreed on. Jake helped Sam get to her feet as Morg helped Bella and Kat. Kat ran to catch up with Derek, only to have Morg lace his arm around her stomach and pull her back.  
  
"Just hold it, Kat. We don't need for you to wander off, too. Let Derek be for a while. He needs to figure things out for himself."  
  
Kat looked at her cousin and reluctantly nodded, he moved his arm away and Bella kissed his cheek.  
  
"You are so sweet." She stated smiling.  
  
"She's all the family, I've got."  
  
"You have me."  
  
"Thanks, Bel."  
  
Sam lifted an eyebrow at Morg.  
  
"So the boy does have feelings, I was beginning to wander." Sam said out loud, not really speaking to anyone.  
  
"Like you are Miss Emotions, Sam." Morg yelled to her.  
  
"Just keep your place in check, she's my cousin too."  
  
"I don't see her bragging about that fact."  
  
Sam's face turned red before Jake gave Morg a 'Knock It Off' Look and led Sam away to cool off. Kat chuckled at the sound of the old fight that was forever a big deal between Sam and Morg.  
  
"Now it seems this place is making us act like we're ten again, that's the last time I remember fighting with Sam." Morg told Bella.  
  
"Or maybe it's just this place being like it is, like it was when we were little."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Suddenly, the five of them saw Derek head this way, not towards them but through some trees and then stop as if seeing a ghost. They looked at each other before running after him. Kat was the last to get there, the energy ride still affecting her but she stopped, her face turning pale.  
  
Only across the street walking without a care in the world were seven people they would know anywhere. Four boys and three girls, all in street clothes (AN: Think of the second season of Digimon to what they are wearing only they are older, the older kids are not in uniform just regular clothes). What grabbed Kat's attention were the two kids in the middle of the group. The boy had golden blond hair while the girl had light brown hair. They were talking and joking around with another boy with dark brown hair who seemed to be getting a little mad.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" came the words out of Kat's mouth.   
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Well, that's the end of Part One. Have you figured out whose kid is whose yet? If not you will by the end of Part Two. Tell me what you think at thefairyempress@yahoo.com. Hopefully I will get Part Two out soon.  
  
~Fairy Empress~  
  



	2. Destined To Be, Part 2

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. I am sincerely glad that all of you like it. Hopefully you'll like this one too. On with the story..  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon (oh, if I could let me have T.K!)  
  
Destined To Be  
Part 2  
  
Written by: Fairy Empress  
thefairyempress@yahoo.com  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/3050/index.html  
  
  
"Mom? Dad?" came the words out of Kat's mouth.  
  
The rest of the group seemed to be just as shocked to see their parents, as Kat was to see hers. For the first time in over nine years she could see her mom and the first time since she was a toddler that she could see her dad, even if they did appear right now to be the age that she herself was. Unconsciously she moved her hand as if to somehow touch the two of them, making sure they weren't just illusions of her imagination.   
  
"I can't believe they were ever that young." Sam stated, glancing at her own parents who were holding hands.  
  
"Are we going to just stare or are we going to do something?" Derek asked, seeing his own father was making him shake off the rush of emotion.  
  
"Like what? Run over there and say, hey Mom, Dad, we're your kids from the future and by the way if Kari and T.K. get together all of you will die?" Morg told him, noticing Kat wince at his words, "Sorry, Kat."  
  
"Don't worry about it. We know what we have to do, but first we need to figure out some other things." Kat told the group, having them nod.  
  
Bella and Jake seemed to be not paying attention and were glancing at the group, Kat glanced over and realized that two of the Digi-Destined were missing. The two just happened to be the Dad's to Bella and Jake, besides Jake's mom who was in America at this time.   
  
"I'm sure that Joe and Izzy are fine, guys. Didn't everyone always say that those two were really wrapped up in their school work when they were young?"   
  
"Mom said that Dad was always trying to figure out some calculation on the computer." Bella agreed.  
  
"Plus my Dad should be in college right now." Jake added.  
  
"Good, then we need to get started," Kat looked at Morg, who saw his own dad still by himself in the group.  
  
"And what are we going to do to get them to break up?" Derek asked, leaning against a tree trunk.  
  
"Simple, make them fall in love with someone else." Kat stated emotionlessly, even though her own heart was breaking.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Izzy finally hit the last button on his keyboard and leaned back in his chair with a contented sigh. Wiping at his forehead from the sweat, he had been working all morning concentrating on the problem and he had fixed the system. He moved his wheeled chair to the counter behind him and took the bottle of water, gulping down the water and as he glanced around his bedroom his eyes rested on the clock. He spit water out, at the last minute turning his head so it wouldn't touch the computer. The clock read 5:46. Oh, man, he thought getting up and quickly throwing on his sneakers, the group is going to kill me. I was supposed to be at T.K.'s game, bad enough I missed Tai and Davis's game last night. He grabbed his jacket, running down the hall to the front door, passing his mom in the kitchen cooking and his dad sitting down with the newspaper.  
  
"Can't talk now, I'm late. I will call later." Were the words that left his mouth as he passed by and the door slammed behind him.  
  
His mom and dad glanced at each other.  
  
~  
  
Joe was working on part of his Thesis paper, trying to concentrate over the sound of his roommate's loud music. Why do they put quiet people with noisy ones, he thought, how am I supposed to concentrate with all that racket? He knew the answer to the question, the school did it so that both kids would help each other, and he didn't see how since the only time his roommate 'helped' him was when he copied one of Joe's homework assignments so that he could party carefree. Joe had taken Tai and Matt's advice on the matter and started leaving out wrong answer sheets so that the guy copied that one and not what Joe put his time and effort into. After the first time of getting an F, the guy finally stopped trying to copy off Joe and was now paying someone to do his work. Well, I tried to help, thought Joe. Rubbing his shoulder from being in the same chair for so long and then saw the clock, in the form of a beer can on his roommate's side of the room, and groaned. Getting up, he grabbed his sport's coat and headed to the pizza parlor. Thanking Sora silently for warning him if he didn't get to make T.K.'s game that they would be going there afterwards, knowing how much the guys loved pizza.  
  
~  
  
The other Digi-Destined were sitting at a huge booth table that was in the farthest corner of the place that the year before they had announced was 'Their Spot' since it was the only round booth that would fit all of them, even Mimi when she came to visit from America. With the still missing two Destined, the group had enough room to sit comfortably and joke around until their order came up. Only Cody seemed to notice the six kids that came in the place and sat at the front of the store one girl looking at them with a saddened expression.  
  
But Cody was wrong in his assumption since Kari had noticed the girl as well. Passing the group of six she had sworn she felt concern for the girl with the sad eyes. Like somehow she was the cause of the girl's sadness, but how could that be? She didn't even know the girl. Tai and T.K. are always telling me I blame myself for things I have no control over and for the pain of others, she thought. Joe and Izzy walking in and heading towards them interrupted her thoughts. Kari noticed, as did Sora, that Yolei's facial color changed dramatically the minute she and Izzy's eyes met. Kari and Sora exchanged knowing glances as Davis and Cody moved out of the booth so that now Izzy was sitting next to Yolei, Davis sitting back down after Izzy had positioned himself and Joe sat opposite with Cody.   
  
Sora was holding Tai's hand on the tabletop, keeping him calm while he discussed something with Matt and she noticed that both Cody and Kari seemed to be extremely quiet. Kari sat on her other side; with T.K. on her other side but not even his soothing personality could bring Kari out of her thoughts. Cody was quiet, by his personality but he was even more so not getting the least bit excited about the change in topic about when they all should go visit the Digital World again.   
  
"So how about this coming Friday? Is that okay with everyone?" Tai asked, since he had finally got Matt to agree on the day that didn't interfere with his band practices.  
  
"That's a whole another week." Davis said, disappointed and sulking.  
  
"Gives us something to look forward to during the week." T.K. reasoned.  
  
"Just like you to suck up, T.J." Davis murmured.  
  
"Since we have the whole weekend I was thinking that maybe we should go see a movie tomorrow," Sora thought aloud to get everything off a controversial topic.  
  
"Sure, that would be great." Yolei said, glancing at Izzy.  
  
"If Yolei can go, so can I." Izzy added, grinning at Yolei's face filling with happiness.  
  
"Can't," Matt told them, "I have a gig tomorrow."  
  
"Mom wants me to help Grandpa with his new project." Cody admitted.  
  
"You know I'm always free, Sora." Tai told his girlfriend.  
  
"Expect when you have soccer practice."   
  
Tai winked at her, making her shake her head. Sora turned to Joe, who shook his head and saying something about a test, then noticed that both T.K. and Davis were waiting for Kari to admit if she could go or not. Sora gently nudged Kari, who blinked and looked at Sora.  
  
"How about you, Kari, think you could tear yourself away from photography to watch a movie?" Sora asked.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Then, as Sora expected, both T.K. and Davis agreed to go. She hoped that Kari would soon put Davis out of his misery and tell him that she had a crush on T.K., which she knew Kari did. Although neither of them would say so out loud, for fear of their brother's making their complaints loud and clear about the fear of becoming brother-in-law's one day. Sora and Mimi always joked that although the two of them were so outwardly against their siblings dating one another they both knew they approved of the relationship. Who else would be good enough for Kari and T.K, but each other?   
  
"So then it's Izzy, Yolei, me, Tai, Kari, Davis, and T.K." Sora was making sure and at their nods she sighed. With both Davis and T.K. going you knew it was going to be an interesting outing, but with Tai along to distract Davis with soccer talk maybe it wouldn't be so bad.   
  
~  
  
Looking at the clock, seeing it was almost ten and most of them needed to be home soon they decided to call it a night. Joe was the first to leave, agreeing to take Cody home first. Izzy offered to drive Yolei home, after Kari whispered in her ear to go on, she nodded to go with Izzy. The rest of them had to walk back to the school to get Matt and Tai's cars. The three older kids walked in front of Kari, T.K. and Davis. Sora looking back to make sure that Kari could handle Davis tonight.  
  
"I hope Izzy asks Yolei out already." Sora told Tai and Matt. Both of which looked at her like she had grown horns, "What?"  
  
"We are talking about Izzy, right? Mr. Losses-Track-Of-Time-Cause-On-Another-Crusade-Of-The-Computer-Kind? Even if he did ask her out I doubt he'd remember half the time to be on time for dates."  
  
"That's mean, Tai. Sure Izzy gets caught up in his computer but you have to remember that Yolei also loves her computer and spends a lot of time on hers as well. I think they go well together."  
  
Matt elbowed Tai, "Better watch it, Tai. She has that Matchmaker look in her eye. Next thing you know she'll be trying to hook me up with one of her friends, and getting Joe to admit his feelings for Mimi when she shows up next week."  
  
"It doesn't hurt to help people admit their feelings. Just cause you have a love affair with your guitar rather than with a girl…" Sora joked, Tai laughed out loud at her comment as Matt glared at her, "I could always get those bunch of girls who scream every time they see you to take turns dating you. One girl for each day of the week?"  
  
"Make her stop, Tai, or you are about to lose one very noisy girlfriend." Matt lightly threatened.  
  
"Oh, come on Matt. She just wants you to have a relationship."  
  
"Why do girls in love think everyone else needs to be?"  
  
"You are no fun, Matt."  
  
"I am a lot of fun, I just don't have time to get involved right now. Plus," Matt glanced behind him at his brother, "I have enough trouble with T.K.'s love life to need one of my own right now."  
  
"What love life? Is T.K. dating someone….Ouch, Sora that hurt." Tai said, rubbing his arm where she had pinched him hard.  
  
"Sometimes Tai you can be really clueless," Matt told him, then with a wicked look in his eye added, "So Sora say you want to dump your clueless boyfriend and us go have a fling together."  
  
Sora touched her chin with a finger as if considering it, "I don't know, Matt. Training another boyfriend takes a lot of work and with you always at practice…"  
  
"Very funny, you two." Tai growled, making them laugh and Sora kissed his cheek.  
  
They all entered the parking lot and Matt offered to take Davis home along with his brother, noticing that Kari was not really paying much attention at the moment. Tai said something about wanting a death wish with both of them being in a car together and he closed his Jeep door after Kari had climbed in back and Sora sat in the passenger side.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kat had a hard time keeping from watching her parents when the six of them had sat in the pizza place for the little while that Morg had allowed them to. He didn't want them looking suspicious considering they still had to find a placed to stay for the night. Finally after a little while of looking, they had found an old abandoned building that was a couple of blocks from the high school. She laid on a blanket that Bella had went and gotten along with some other things with the money she printed up from her laptop, it was the same time period money and went to a store buying blankets, pillows, some food, and other things that they may need. The building still had running water and was somewhat heated. Kat couldn't get her parents off her mind.   
  
"You awake?" Bella asked, she lay on her own blanket about six feet away.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Me, either. You'd think with all we had been through we'd be more tired. Especially you." Bella told her, keeping her voice in a whisper seeing as how the other four were sound asleep.  
  
"I was thinking about my parents. Seeing them and everything."   
  
"I know what you mean, I can't believe I saw my parents like that. All shy around each other. From everything I remembered before they d…….They were always kissing and enjoyed being around one another." Bella said, thinking back.  
  
"Mine don't even seem to be anything right now, seems like the perfect time to make sure nothing becomes of it." Kat stated, keeping her voice neutral.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you, Kat," Bella sat up, "how can you be so cold about this? I would hate to see my parents with anyone else but you are acting like it's no big deal. I know you are covering up how you really feel, you aren't that good at hiding your feelings. So why the big pretense?"  
  
"Think about it, the more I get emotional about it the less likely I am to go through with it. I don't want to do it. I need to do it. Do you really want to go back to a future without your parents, where everyone we love is dead? I don't. I don't want any of them," Kat said raising up on her elbows and waving her hand at the four sleeping figures, "to either. So you tell me Bella. Would it be better if I was happy about this? Cry, throw a fit, act like the seven year old who cried at the mention of her parents when they put her mom in the ground? What would you have me do?" Kat said, trying to keep her anger at herself from being too evident.  
  
"I am not saying that you should be like that, but I think you are keeping a big part of you from admitting you want to cry and be selfish and not lose your parents all over again. Keeping it all locked away isn't going to help you anymore when you realize what will happen once this becomes reality." Bella rolled over and went to sleep  
  
"You are missing the big picture, Bella, if this works," Kat's voice barely heard, "I won't exist."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The Future  
  
The entire room was lit up with the torches hanging on the wall. Two boys stood in the room, looking through the portal that their friends had traveled through. They couldn't enter it, only look through it to the scenery of a beautiful Tokyo. The taller figure cussed under his breath, as he knew what they had gone to do.   
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"We need to get them back here. They have no idea what happened after they left or what followed them through the portal. Damn it! I wish she would listen to me when I talk to her."   
  
"But she didn't and neither did the others. Why would she do this without us? Couldn't she wait until Gennai figured out more about what happened?"  
  
"No, unfortunately patience to this sort of thing is not Kat's strong suit."  
  
The ten year old with clear green eyes sighed. He touched a panel of the wall and it opened. They walked down it and into a deeper room where a man with silver-gray hair in a ponytail on the top of his head was sitting in the middle of the room with computer monitors everywhere and a main keyboard on his lap. On the scenes were various scenes of the Digi-Destined's adventures along with scenes of them as adults, holding their kids and other things that made the older kid turn his head.   
  
"Gennai, what are you doing?"  
  
"Waiting for you two to tell me that the six of them went and did what we thought they would."  
  
"Yes, they did it."   
  
"And now, you both feel helpless."  
  
"Could you turn off the monitors?"  
  
"Don't like seeing the Destined, eh, William?"  
  
Gennai smiled at the eldest of all the eight New Destined, before punching a key and all the monitors went to snow screens. The younger boy, Chris, went to a chair made of branches of a tree and sat.   
  
"When they don't exist anymore I don't see why I have to watch them on screens. Especially since.."  
  
"Your own father is not on any of them? Yes, I know. But he wasn't a part of the Destined here; he was like the other American Destined, Michael, not a part of the original package. Even if he did raise you and Kat, moving here to raise you both when the other Destined began to die, as he promised Kari. You are a part of the team, William, and not because you are the oldest or the leader but because you love the girl."  
  
Chris raised his black eye brows. It was hard for him to imagine William loving anyone. He was too cold, too impersonal, and too anti-social to love anyone. His honey-blond hair was combed back but one part of his hair always moved to right above his right eye, his honey colored eyes these gave him the look like a Golden Boy but he was complete opposite to his golden boy looks. He had an ear pierced with little silver spike in it, his black t-shirt, black jeans, and black trench coat. When most people were in clothes that had color, in order to keep themselves out of the gray and black world, William wore it on purpose. How he could love Kat, who wore white and pink bright colors, the opposite of himself confused the ten year old.  
  
"My feelings of Kat have nothing to do with this."  
  
"They have everything to do with this. You know what will happen if she does what she means to. You don't want that to happen anymore than I do. So I have a plan to get you two there."  
  
"You want us to go to the past?" Chris asked, amazed.  
  
"Yes," Gennai moved getting up and walking to the monitor that dominated the others by taking up an entire wall and he touched it and eight objects came out, "but I want you to be more prepared than the others. Here take these." Gennai placed the objects in William's arm.  
  
Eight objects that were two inches in length and width that looked for all purposes like wristwatches. These were different though; each was a different color and had an engraved symbol on them, with a small scene, and five little buttons.  
  
"What are these?"  
  
"Your digi-vices."  
  
"Digi-vices? Like the ones our parents had." Chris said, jumping off his chair and coming up to William looking at them.  
  
"Yes, but these are vastly different from those of the Destined. These will give you the powers of the Digimon that once were your parents' along with other things you might need."  
  
"So instead of having a Digimon, we become the Digimon."  
  
"In a sense, yes. They give you powers, but you don't Digi-volve and you can't use them if the Digimon whose powers you are taking happens to be in the Real World at the time. Then you will have to use your Digi-vice to make them Digi-volve, instead of you."  
  
"Sounds confusing."  
  
"Well, I don't think we'll have a problem with them being in the Real World."  
  
"Unless your parents take them into the Real World which the five younger Digi-Destined can do."  
  
"Anything else? Like why those two creatures followed the six into the past?"  
  
"Raven and Ryder," Gennai seemed to be in deep thought, "Only one reason those who would leave this world for that one and that is to do the same thing that Kat and the others are doing."  
  
"Keeping Kari and T.K. from each other?"  
  
"Not only that, they will either take two steps that your friends won't. They will either kill the two most powerful families of the Destined or they will turn Kari and T.K. against the other Digi-Destined."  
  
"How could they get through the portal in the first place?" Chris asked.  
  
"Because," Gennai explained, shaking his head, "unlike what your friends and you think what happened to Kari and T.K. in the future was not their fault. The world we live in now was not caused by either of them."  
  
"Then if Kari and T.K. didn't cause it what happened?"  
  
"Someone in the past caused the rift that made our world like this, by killing the two of them created this world, not dying by natural means. That's what caused this."  
  
"Kari and T.K. were murdered?"  
  
"Yes. The thing you have to do is to find the person who is going to make this world like it is, the one that infects Kari and T.K. with the virus that kills off the entire Digi-Destined."  
  
"But if the two of them died by a virus, wouldn't Kat be affected? Or any of us?"  
  
"No, this virus was meant to kill them. It didn't seem to take in account the offspring of the Destined. But you have to hurry. If either one of the two is affected, then it will cause the change reaction all over again."  
  
"It's because of the crests, why T.K. and Kari were killed?"  
  
"Exactly. Without Hope or Light in the world what do people have to live for? The person who did this took those crests and when the two died it wiped out any way of getting those two vital things back in our lives. We need to protect those two as well as the other Destined. Who knows what may happen if it affects one of the others instead."  
"Right. So how do we go?"  
  
"By using your digi-vices."  
  
William and Chris looked skeptical at the digi-vices until two of them began to glow. The one in gold and the one in green. They took them and placed them on their wrists, William putting the rest in his trench coat inner pockets. They pointed the digi-vices at the wall and a portal opened up. Chris jumped through it but as William went to do the same, Gennai touched his arm.  
  
"You must not let Kat break up her parents, the two of them belong together and the world needs her in it."  
  
"I promise."  
  
With that he jumped into the portal. Gennai watched the portal close.   
  
"I hope you are successful."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Meanwhile, in a dark room high above the Earth's surface sat a woman in black on a throne. She had a nasty smirk on her lips.  
  
"So, Gennai thinks he can undo all the things I have done. I don't think he realizes the extent of my power."   
  
She moved her hand and a bottle of black liquid appeared.  
  
"It will be fun to see how he handles it when I kill off his Destined once again."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
As promised, the second part of the story. How'd you guys like this one? Did it explain some of the things? I'll try to get the third part out soon. Contact me at thefairyempress@yahoo.com anytime.   
~Fairy Empress~  
  



	3. Destined To Be, Part 3

Author's Notes: I don't know about this. Guess I will try to work on this some more, idea wise after I write this part. Working on backgrounds, the villain and things. It's important to me. Also if you guys want to read about the backgrounds of the characters of my story go to: http://www.geocities.com/universe_empress_2000/index.html This is where all MY stories are put in with more color and designs of the story line I am following. Hope you like this part as well as the other two. If you haven't read the other two, please do or you will most likely get lost in this part. Thanks. Hope this helps all you Takari lovers out there.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. There I said it *weeps*   
  
  
Destined To Be  
Part 3  
  
Written by: Fairy Empress  
thefairyempress@yahoo.com  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/3050/index.html  
  
  
A brilliant light, too pure and unreal to be true covered the area like a thick fog. The girl stood alone, her eyes taking everything in noting that in the vast of nothingness there seemed to be something. A Dream, Kari Kamiya thought, this has to be a Dream, but why does it feel real? As if to answer her question a beam of colored light, of all the colors of the rainbow, filled the area and then she saw the shadowed figure of a girl in front of her.   
  
"Kari?" the soft male voice came through the area and she turned to see T.K.   
  
Like her, he was in his pajamas and like herself he seemed to realize this was more than just any dream.  
  
"T.K? Why? Are you in my dream or am I in yours?" Kari asked, coming to stand next to him.  
  
"I think we're in each others." Was the only answer he gave.  
  
"Yes, you are in each other's dream." The female figure told them.  
  
Both fifteen year olds looked at her, feeling somehow they were connected to her.  
  
"How…Who are you?" T.K. asked, his arm going in front of Kari as if to protect her.  
  
"Don't be afraid, I am the last person that would ever harm either of you."  
  
"How do we know that? You could be some dream psycho killer for all we know."  
  
Kari had to smile at T.K.'s words.   
  
"What I can let you know is that a new evil has come to your time."  
  
"A new evil?"  
  
"This evil, unlike the ones you have fought before is neither Digimon nor Human but a combination of the two that is pure evil. The force will try to destroy your lives once again and you must not let it happen."  
  
Kari touched T.K.'s arm and moved to stand next to him, looking directly at the figure.  
"What do you mean again? Is something going to happen to us?"  
  
"I can not reveal that, I have told you too much as it is. I come to warn you only because a force that you created will try to separate you two and you must not let it happen. This force has not yet been allowed to know the truth and does not know what the actions will cause. You two along with your brothers and friends must find a way to stop the evil and save yourselves without destroying the power you created. Only by the two of you can you stop the clock from running out along with your very lives."  
  
The shadow somehow seemed saddened by this, and started to fade from their view.  
"Please! What does this mean?! Can't you tell us?"  
  
The shadow faded more and the more Kari tried to get it back the less she could see of it. She finally saw it disappear and glanced into T.K.'s calm eyes.  
  
"What does this mean?" she asked, her voice filled with confusion.  
  
"I don't have the slightest clue."  
  
In two different apartment buildings, two teenagers woke up covered in sweat and with a whole new set of worries.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Kari and T.K. had met at the path that crossed by both apartments along with Yolei and Cody. Yolei had been the first person after T.K. that Kari had called that morning after the dream. Her head full of frustration at what it meant and why it seemed only she and T.K. had the dream. She didn't want to tell Tai yet cause he would get too protective over this. Besides, explaining that I was dreaming and a boy was in my dream, even if the boy was T.K. was hard enough then add in the strange girl and where would I start? Kari thought.   
  
The four of them stopped by the middle school and waved to Cody as he headed to class and they continued to the high school. Yolei saw that Kari and T.K. were so closely walking together that if she didn't know better it was like they were dating. After the dream that Kari had explained and T.K.'s same version left her asking questions herself. Watching the two, two of her best friends, it was interesting since ever since she had known them and it had seemed by Sora that even before then the two of them had a bond that went past friendship. Now just say that in front of Davis and watch the sparks fly, Yolei thought with a smug grin. Everyone knew and she knew that Davis had to admit it that the two of them more than any of the others belonged together. Sora and Mimi were the only other ones that she could get to admit it though. Like Izzy and I do, she thought dreamily only to have her thoughts interrupted.  
  
"Oh, Yolei I totally forgot to ask about you and Izzy last night." Kari said, as T.K. smiled.  
  
"So did you two finally admit your feelings or what?" T.K. asked, nodding to the gate a block away that had all the older kids standing there already.  
  
"We had a very nice time, thank you very much." Yolei's face turning crimson.  
  
"Come on, Yolei you will give in sooner or later."  
  
"I thought you said you two were meant to be?" Kari asked, noticing that Izzy was in the group ahead and was glancing their way.  
  
"We are, just like you and T…" Yolei stopped in mid-sentence as she saw Izzy.   
  
"What's Yolei talking about, Kari? You and who?" Davis asked, seeming to appear out of nowhere from behind them.  
  
"No one, Davis," Kari told him with a firm look at Yolei, before passing her and the rest of the gang and into the school courtyard.  
  
T.K. shook his head and Davis wore a confused look as he followed the two of them.   
At lunch, Kari and T.K. cornered Izzy and Yolei to ask Izzy's help on the strange dream. They were holding hands, a sure sign to the two of them that Yolei and Izzy were defiantly an item now.   
  
"From what you two describe it seems this message was meant for only the two of you," Izzy thoughtfully told them, "A new evil, then a warning about a force you two created trying to hurt you two, that all of us needing to help but only you two can stop it. Leaves a lot of blanks."   
  
The whole time he was typing everything into his laptop while Yolei stood behind him, a hand on his shoulder. After getting a hold of the two of them, the four had decided to move to an empty classroom to talk.   
  
"And something else was strange, Izzy," Kari started, remembering back, "it felt like I was somehow connected to this person talking."  
  
"I know what you mean, like a hidden pull and understanding."  
  
"Exactly, I couldn't reason why I felt it I just did. Strange, huh?"  
  
"And neither one of you have told Tai or Matt about this?" Izzy asked, not even glancing at them.  
  
"NO!!" they both declared at the same time making Izzy look at them.  
  
"Well, you know how protective Tai is and if I told him I had a dream with a guy in it, even if the guy is T.K, you know he would flip. He refuses to let me even think about dating even if he and Sora have dated since they were fourteen, and to let him know this it would like be asking him to lock me up and throw away the key."  
  
"Talking to Matt wasn't high on my priorities this morning, he's so busy and I didn't even know what this dream means." T.K. admitted.  
  
"Then leave the fact out that you both were in each other's dream and I don't see the problem. Tai can't argue with the fact you both had the same dream. We need to get everyone involved in this."  
  
"Izzy's right, we need to let the others know. If we have a new problem then everyone needs the head up on this."  
  
"Problem? What's going on guys?" the door opened to reveal Davis, Matt, Tai, and Sora.  
"Come in and we'll explain." Izzy told the four, not noticing the uncomfortable looks that came over Kari and T.K.'s faces.  
  
~  
  
  
When everyone thing was explained, Izzy thought it was best to wait and talk to the remaining Destined before continuing with what to do with the problem. Davis sent both Kari and T.K. confused looks during the whole discussion, but it didn't escape him that neither one talked nor moved more than five feet from the other the entire time. Something was up, and it was more than they were telling.  
  
The minute school was over the eight of them headed to the middle school and then to the college where Joe was, Matt and Tai going to get him. Everyone decided the best place to discuss this was at the park, away from their parents and other distractions.   
  
"So this dream, only Kari and T.K. dreamt so this means we only have what they saw to go on. Seems really strange that it singled you two out, I mean out of all of us."  
  
"Not strange as much as unusual, it was meant for them but involves all of us. They are the key factors in this entire scenario. I just wish I had more to go on."  
  
"Well, if there isn't any thing else, I really need to get going." Sora told them, standing up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To get Mimi. She's due at the airport in an hour and I need to beat traffic."  
  
"So she's going to be here for two weeks instead of the one week?" Joe asked, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"Yeah, her school gets two weeks for vacation while we only get one, since we need to finish this week she decided to come early and be around while we finish out the week and then a whole week of vacation together."  
  
"All the Digi-Destined together again." Cody announced.  
  
"Need company, Sora?" Kari asked, making Davis and T.K. look at her.  
  
"Sure. You want to come, Yolei?" Sora asked, her tone more demanding than asking.  
Sensing that it was going to be girl-talk time, Yolei reluctantly got up. The three went to Sora's van and left for the airport, leaving the guys to talk.  
  
"Glad Mimi's coming, Joe?" Matt asked, elbowing Tai.  
  
"Sure. She only gets to visit once in a while."  
  
"I don't think that's what Matt meant, Joe," Izzy told him noticing that Tai and Matt wore huge grins, "more that you are happy that she's coming to visit on a personal level."  
  
"Oh." Joe said and lowered his eyes, giving the other six boys a chance to nod at each other.  
  
"So I see that you and Yolei are finally together," Tai nodded to Izzy, "Sora thought as much last night."  
  
"Yolei and I came to a mutual understanding last night."  
  
"Which translates to that they made out for an hour or two and decided to become officially a couple." Matt announced.  
  
"Which only means that you are the only one out of the older ones of us to have a girlfriend lack."   
  
Matt glared at Izzy for the comment. Davis, T.K. and Cody were enjoying the four of the older boys antagonizing each other and Matt glared at his brother.  
  
"You try having girls constantly throw themselves, literally, at you all the time and then re-think your decision on girlfriends. I am perfectly happy being a bachelor."  
  
"You know, if you had a girlfriend those girls would probably back off." Cody added into the conversation.  
  
"But Cody, you don't get my point. Just cause I said what I said doesn't mean I don't like it." Matt said with a laugh.  
  
"See what fame does to you, goes straight to your head." T.K. told Davis.  
  
"If it meant Kari throwing herself at me, I am all for it."   
  
"And Davis, if I were you, I'd run." Joe told the younger boy.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause in three seconds Tai will be using your face as a punching bag." Izzy added.  
The other five broke into laughter as Davis took off with Tai at his heels.  
  
~  
  
  
"Alright, Kari, spill it." Sora told the youngest of the group as the three girls plus one pink haired addition were in the van that was covered in pink match luggage.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." Kari assured her.  
  
"Oh, no. I've seen that look of I'm-hiding-something look of yours before."  
  
Mimi sat next to Sora, having been filled in on what happened. She turned in her seat, watching Kari sitting next to Yolei shift. Mimi nodded to Sora, who glanced in her rear view mirror.  
  
"Look, I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Fine, then I will," Yolei smiled, "Kari dreamt about T.K. last night."  
  
That announcement made Sora almost slam on the brakes and Mimi squealed with delight.  
  
"Oh, Kari I knew that you and T.K. belonged together."  
  
"Why'd you have to say anything, Yolei, now they don't understand and you are letting them believe.." Kari gave a frustrated growl and sighed, "The dream last night, well me and T.K. decided to leave out the fact that we were in the dream together."  
  
"You mean you dreamt he was there." Mimi corrected.  
  
"No, I mean we were in the dream together, watching it happen right next to each other. It was strange, like Izzy said it was meant for us but it felt more than that. Somehow it felt…. I don't know, right I guess." Kari finished, looking out the window and Sora looked from the road to the mirror.  
  
Mimi saw Yolei frown and the rest of the drive home was in silence.   
  
~  
  
  
Mimi had settled into Sora's room, it looked like it was a place intended for flamingos to live in with pink everywhere. Sora shook her head as she sat in her history class working on her mid-term when she heard movement from the front of the class and looked up to see three kids she had never seen before standing with her teacher along with the guidance counselor. She leaned over and shook Tai's arm, making him draw a line across his paper and he looked at her. Matt sat in front of him and turned slightly to include himself in the talk.  
  
"Since when do we get new kids four days before Spring Break?" Sora asked and both looked forward.   
  
"Think this has anything to do with Kari and T.K.'s dream?" Matt whispered.  
  
"Seems too odd for us not to check it out." Tai said firmly.  
  
Tai looked down at his paper and groaned, erasing the angry mark from across it as his teacher spoke.  
  
"Class, I hate to interrupt such hard work but I would like to introduce three new students from…where is it your from?"  
  
"Uptown," the smooth voice of the blond boy said, "I am Morgead Shidia, this is Sam Mikiya and Jake Diko."  
  
The three Destined took in the images of the three new comers. The boy who had spoken was very good looking in Sora's opinion with light blond hair, smoothed back and every hair in place with gray-bluish eyes and a tough image from what she could see in him. The other boy, slightly taller with short spiky blue-black hair and reddish-brown eyes and from the slight glare in his eyes Sora noticed he wore contacts. The lone girl made Sora feel somehow drawn to her more than the other two. She has dark brown hair that she was wearing in a high ponytail at the back top of her head that is to middle of her back in length with hazel eyes. All were in the school uniform and seemed to be looking straight at her, Tai, and Matt.  
  
~  
  
  
In Davis, Kari, and T.K.'s math class they also received new students. Right in the middle of the small party their usually uptight teacher was allowing for the day after mid-terms for that class and it was calmed down in loudness when the door opened with the Vice-Principal entering followed by two kids none of the three had ever seen before.  
After talking to the teacher, his face in defeat at having two more kids in his class, he motioned his hand to the class to be quiet as the other adult talked.  
  
"Looks like we have two new additions to your class, lucky kids to arrive four days before a week of vacation, Derek Tomiymoa and Kat Shitakati. Please welcome them and make them feel at home."   
  
With that, the Vice Principal left and the three Armor-Digimon Destined felt like the something they had been waiting for had finally showed up. The three noticed that while the two wore the school uniform they didn't fit the mold of a student. The first kid was a boy, with brown-red hair cut above his ears and hostile brown eyes. His body language seemed to be Back Off mixed with Don't Touch, the last one seemed to be directed as a warning to the guys in the room for the girl behind him. She was the one that held all the guys attention, with light brown hair that seemed to catch the light in the room and bring out the golden highlights in her hair that was just past her shoulders, held back on the right side by a clip and deep blue eyes. Without question the three new instantly that the new kids were the ones they needed to watch for.  
  
~  
  
Yolei had been in a perfectly thought out day dream after finishing her Debate oral test when the door opened and in entered a girl that she could only describe as fashion conscious with beautiful auburn hair that was in two braids, one on each shoulder with a black velveteen cap on her head and bright violet eyes looking into her own. Only then did Yolei realize she had been staring and wondered why she was so fascinated by the new girl.  
  
~  
  
  
The future kids of the Digi-Destined moved away from the school the instant the bell dismissed them and they went across the street to get straight what had happened today. Kat knew they had made the right choice in deciding to get close to the others by going to their school but upon seeing her parents at such a close distance it made her mind reel. Only with Derek staying by her had she made it through, she resented his touch-me-not air he had given off to the boys in their classes in regards to her. Like she couldn't watch out for herself or something.  
  
"So that went well, all we have to do is make sure to let the two fall upon others and not each other." Morg stated, leaning against the tree they stood around.  
  
"And not screw this up, or we're screwed." Derek added.  
  
"Like we haven't been over this a million times already." Bella murmured.  
  
"Well some of us haven't been getting our lines right." Derek's comment was directed at Kat.  
  
"I didn't do anything that some one with a pulse wouldn't do. If you want to take that clip off your shoulder for one minute and be human you might realize that I was fitting in. Not sticking out like a sore thumb by playing Mr. Macho like some people."  
  
Derek made a move towards Kat, only to have Morg stick out his leg so Derek was staying on one side and Kat the other.  
  
"Knock it off. Just do your parts and then we can all go home."  
  
Sam nodded, holding Jake's hand and wishing they were home now.  
  
~  
  
  
Will and Chris landed in the park after dark that same day. Both immediately felt the presence of the other six, the Digi-vices going off and then a shadow fell over the two.  
  
"So, Gennai sent The Golden Boy to save the Damsel in Distress, if I wasn't so sickened I would be touched." Came the mocking feminine voice of Raven.  
  
"Leave it to the Old Bag of Bones to think a few Digi-vices are going to save you from fate." Ryder added.  
  
Although neither of the two could see Raven or Ryder they knew they were there.  
  
"Don't you two have somewhere to be besides giving us your villain speeches," Will scuffed.  
  
"Boy, someone woke up on the wrong side of time this evening. Unfortunately it would be my pleasure to kill you both right now but we do have prior engagements. Be seeing you."  
  
Will waited to hear the sound of the two leaving before glancing at Chris.  
  
"You let them leave? Do you know what those two are going to do?"  
  
"Yeah, but the sooner I get the two of them out of my hair the better. We need to find Kat and the others before they do."  
  
"And how are we going to do that?"  
  
Will looked down.  
  
"With these."  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
I promise the next part is going to be a lot longer, since the first three parts are ten pages. Hope you all liked this part. Get back to me. I will try to get the next part out next week.  
  
~Fairy Empress~  
  



	4. Destined To Be, Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Destined To Be  
Part 4  
  
Written by: Fairy Empress  
thefairyempress@yahoo.com  
  
No one got much sleep that night, least of all three certain people.   
  
T.K. lay in bed, his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't decide what to do about the dream or what it completely meant to them all. Sure most of them played on it like it was something to joke about but both he and Kari knew it had something to do with the two of them in particular. When the dream was going on, it felt like there at tie forming between Kari and him, something that neither one of them could break. The girl in the dream was warning them about something they created. What could Kari and I possible create that could destroy the both of us, he thought. Finally closing his eyes he fell into troubled sleep.  
  
~  
  
Kari was having the same thoughts. Only hers were around how she could get T.K. and herself to dream again and find out more. She just couldn't put two and two together and it was driving her crazy. The part of the dream about this happening again confused her the most. As if this had all happened before but how was that possible and why wouldn't she remember it if it had? Aggravated at her thoughts, she hit her pillow and laid her head down hoping to revisit the dream.  
  
~  
  
Kat woke up the next morning, feeling dread. Something big is going to happen today, was the first thing that entered her mind. The six of them walked to school together, being noticed by the other group as they passed them coming in the gate. Kat looked up to see T.K. and Kari watching her but only walked faster. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw someone she knew and almost yelled. In a pose all his own, with a cigarette in one hand and a come here glance, was Ryder. Ryder the Destroyer he was called in her time, a stupid name but it suited him. His black hair, stone cold gray eyes and narrowed glance at the group, dressed like the rest of them were in the school uniform. His eyes flickered with recognition at the sight of her as she broke out of the group and headed to him. All eyes watched her from the two groups.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and crushing it with her shoe.  
  
"Careful, little girl. You might be over stepping your bounds."   
  
His mellow low sounding threat didn't scare her in the least. She crossed her arms and looked at him.  
  
"What are you going to do? Kill me right here?"  
  
"Charming thought that," he brushed off an imaginary piece of lint from his arm and suddenly the busy courtyard seemed to be frozen in time minus two certain groups of people, "but unfortunately I didn't come here for you or your friends but for the same ones you're here for."  
  
"I doubt your intentions are the same as mine."  
  
"Nobly giving up your life so that the future will be bright and good, isn't that a little drastic even for a goody-goody like yourself?"  
  
"What would you know about what is good, all you are is a pitiful minion of a woman who doesn't have the guts to do the dirty work herself."   
  
At that, Ryder took a step forward and touched her arm ever so lightly but she felt the dark power in him and the pain that raced through her body at the slight contact. He leaned his head forward, his mouth by her ear.  
  
"And that is just a piece of the world of pain I could put that sweet little body of yours in. Don't mess with the big boys, sweetheart. You are in way over your head."   
  
He moved his hand from her arm and passed by her, getting Go-To-Hell looks from the members of her group.  
  
"Maybe, put whether or not that is any of your business remains to be seen, Ryder."  
  
"Everything is my business, angel cake. Just remember that if you decide to cross over, my services are ready to provide." Ryder told her over his shoulder, the barely hidden innuendo making her sigh in disgust.  
  
The Digi-Destined watched as he smirked at them and vanished into thin air. Movement sounded in the courtyard, as kids were unfrozen from the spell. The original Digi-Destined turned and looked at the girl he had been talking to, although none of them had heard much of what had happened only the last couple comments. She seemed to be clutching her arm, wincing in pain and suddenly was picked up by the tall blond of the group.  
  
"I wish you would think before you do something that rash, he could have killed you right then."  
  
"He's not after us. I'm more afraid that he brought Raven with him."  
  
Morgead paled at her name and tightened his hold on his cousin. Bella came over and lifted back the sleeve, seeing the place Ryder had touched becoming a dark angry shade of purple. Sam shook her head at Kat's arm, which Kat looked down at and gave a halfhearted grin.  
  
"Hey, it could have been worse," Kat finally noticed that their parents were watching them and that the bell to get to class had already rung, "put me down, Morg, I already brought enough attention to myself."  
  
Morgead released her, only to have Derek put a hand on her shoulder and move her in the way of their first period. The rest of them moved to their own individual classes, leaving a still stunned Digi-Destined to move after them.  
  
~  
  
Not even in the deepest part of his imagination could Izzy have thought up a guy like the one they had seen in the courtyard of the school early that morning. His entire presence was dark, as if he was created from darkness itself and with that power he used to make everyone in the courtyard freeze in time was so unreal. Matt, Tai and him had spent the entire after school wondering about the scene from that morning. Each one had tried to talk to a member of the 'New Kid Group' without any luck. Not one of the six had even opened their mouths to say a word to anyone other than each other the entire day. Along with the two guys that seemed to be protecting the girl who had faced off the powerful guy, no one could even get close enough to talk to her. The girls had tried without luck; even the other two girls of the group had refused to talk. The only one that Izzy could think of that would open up to them first was the oldest of the group, the one with the short spiky blue hair that for some reason reminded him of Joe.   
  
Matt had been staring at the book in front of him for the past fifteen minutes, not really looking at it but rather seeing through it. He was thinking about the blond guy of the new kid group and wondered why he felt connected to him; the girl that the guy had picked up he also felt a connection to. It was the strangest feeling, like somehow the connection was there but then again it wasn't. He had never seen any of them before so it was strange that he felt this way. The only person he had a connection to was his younger brother, T.K. He knew that Tai felt the same way about the girl, the one their age with dark hair, as did Sora to the girl. Why these feelings were happening none of them could understand. Even Izzy doesn't understand and that's saying something, Matt thought. Each one of them was drawn to one of the new kids, all except Cody. Matt shook his head to clear his thoughts and re-read the same paragraph in his history book for the fifth time.  
  
Tai was having the same thoughts but was trying to understand why Kari hadn't told him about the dream after she had it. Doesn't she trust me? Is she leaving something out? I could have sworn I saw her and T.K…Nah, she would have told me, Tai thought. He was watching Cody and Joe walking towards the three of them on the park bench table. Cody was the only one that didn't seem to be connected to the situation at all. All of them, even Mimi when she waited for them after school got a vibe from one of the New Kids, only Cody seemed immune. It made the three of them wonder why and Izzy was still working on the problem. Tai had the strangest feeling he knew the girl that was in his, Matt's and Sora's history class but couldn't place her. He also got a strange feeling from the girl that had stood up to the disappearing bully in the yard. He talked to Matt and Izzy about it and Matt had gotten the same feeling about the girl. Somehow she was a major part of the entire situation going on and that was making the three of them think harder.   
  
"Hey, you three working hard?" Cody asked, seeing Matt shrug behind the history book.  
  
"If you call reading the same paragraph on the history of France working."   
  
"Can't keep your mind off what happened this morning?" Joe asked and both Tai and Matt nodded.  
  
"When a person just disappears, after freezing time? Don't think so, Joe." Tai told the eldest of the group.  
  
"And you all said this girl, the one that is in Kari, T.K. and Davis's class stood up to him?"  
  
"Yeah, she kinda reminded me of Kari when she faced Myotismon."   
  
"I got a flash back of T.K. when I saw her do that. She was fearless."  
  
"Sounds like the two of you." Cody thought aloud, sitting next to Izzy.  
  
"Then the guy in your class picked her up? Was she hurt?" Joe asked.  
  
"From where I stood I saw a purple harsh looking bruise on the upper part of her arm where he had touched her briefly. Got to hand it to the girl she acted like it didn't hurt or existed for that matter but all her friends were worried."  
  
"Izzy's right. They were more worried about it then she was, like it was a normal thing to happen."  
  
"Maybe in her world it is," Izzy stated, getting confused looks from the other four, "you have to admit with the obvious knowing of that one guy and how the group is they aren't from around here."  
  
"Like the Digi-World?"  
  
"Maybe another world, a parallel time might be more probable seeing as how they obviously are used to this world but differently."  
  
"Anything else, Mr. Holmes?" Matt asked amused at his friend.  
  
"Hey, you are talking to the genius of the odd." Tai elbowed his best friend.  
  
"Ha, ha. I still think this is the best way to situate the situation. It's extremely prodigious."  
  
"What's good about it?"  
  
"Well, think of how they could of gotten here, what they could know, the technology they could have."  
  
~  
  
From a small distance away two guys sat in a tree listening in on the conversation. The older one cursed inwardly about how the Izzy was just as smart as he always has been told he was. The group had made some big mistakes already, letting them by what he could understand see Ryder and what the engineered human could do. He winced inside at what Kat must be feeling about the touch of Ryder since it was known to kill a person from the inside out if he so desired, just thinking about Ryder made him more determined to find the group and get them back home. He noticed that Chris was watching his own parent intently.   
  
"Like looking into a mirror, isn't it?"   
  
Chris looked at Will and then back at his father.  
  
"I look just like him."  
  
"We need to get to the others before Ryder makes them do something even more rash."  
  
Chris nodded as they got down and made their way in the direction that the light of their own digi-vices seemed to be taking them.   
  
~  
  
Not far away was a battle going on. Two women, the opposite of day to night were fighting out the situation they were both involved in. One had autumn colored hair that looked like a wave of fire that fell down her back with golden red eyes in a metallic jumpsuit that caught all the suns rays and made the outfit a rainbow of color. Her opponent was wearing all black and was amused.   
  
"So the great Guardian of the Destined has finally returned. We must be getting to your pathetic little group of children for them to pull out the big guns. What is this? The third time we've met and you have yet to defeat me?"  
  
"You know, Raven, for all those wonderful words of wisdom you still haven't the faintest clue why I keep coming around, do you?"  
  
"Frankly, my dear Autumn, I don't really care. I want you and your brats gone from this world and the next, understand?"  
  
Autumn glared at her and suddenly a bolt of black lightening hit her, knocking her backwards as twice more bolts hit her body. She used her Spinning Fire attack and the other woman absorbed it.   
  
"Say hello to the Original Digi-Destined, will you?"   
  
She moved in to finish Autumn off when a golden light blinded her. She backed off and watched as Autumn fell to the ground resting in the middle of a busy street.  
  
~  
  
Mimi, Sora, Yolei and Kari were heading to the park when they noticed that a girl was laying on the street right in the center of it where any on-coming car could hit her. High above her was a figure in black sneering down at the fallen girl. Kari looked up to see a girl older than herself, with straight black hair and steel black-blue colored eyes. Her outfit seemed to be made out of different pieces of black cloth that moved on in the wind. The girl on the ground had blood drenching the ground and the four instantly ran to her as the floating girl disappeared. Kari turned the girl over slowly as Yolei ran to get Joe in the park with the other boys. Mimi was holding her head and moved a piece of almost fire-colored hair out of the girl's face. Sora waved a car past to keep them from running her three friends over. Joe and the four boys ran to where they were each getting into protective mode. Joe took out his handy case, but sighed, as he didn't have the right stuff to help the girl. Her clothes were metallic, drenched in blood that was coming from an injury on the inside of her clothes that he couldn't currently get to. He checked for spinal injuries as well as head injuries before nodding that it was safe to pick her up. Izzy came back from going to call an ambulance. None of the kids could understand why they felt they had to help the girl or why it seemed that everything stopped in time so that they could. By the time the ambulance had come, the kids were looking at each other wondering what was going on.  
  
~  
  
As Kat sat on the blankets that acted as her bed, she was going over with Bella what had happened to her when Ryder had touched her all the images that were in her head she suddenly jerked as if she was hit by something and Bella leaned forward to catch her friend. She shouted to the others and Sam touched her cousin's unconscious forehead.  
  
"She's out cold," Sam announced, "what happened?"  
  
"I don't know, one minute we're talking and the next Kat collapses."  
  
"Autumn has been hurt." Came the cold voice from the entrance of the space and all five of them saw the black clad figure of Will, and Chris's concerned green eyes from behind him.  
  
"You saw her?" Morgead asked, as Will came in and Bella shifted so that Will could move Kat into a sleeping position.   
  
"I kept dear old Raven from destroying her right then and there," Will laid Kat down and Chris came over with a hand full of Digi-vices.  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"Why are they giving off light?"  
  
"What a minute," Bella said after Morg and Sam's comments and took one that was purple and the symbol on it looked familiar, "these are our Digi-vices."  
  
All the kids minus Will and Chris gave her looks of disbelief. Derek took one, a silver one that seemed to call for him and put in on his wrist and suddenly a silver light outlined him and he blinked and it was gone.  
  
"What a rush." Derek whispered.  
  
"But we can't have Digi-Vices, only our parents had those and we don't even have Digimon so how can we have Digi-vices? I mean, it's impossible right?" Jake asked the group and turned to look at Will.  
  
"Gennai gave these to me before we left, saying that they can give us the power of the Digimon as long as the Digimon aren't in this world and from what I've seen there not, right?"  
  
All of the kids nodded agreement. Each kid took a Digi-vice, one that seemed to call out to them specifically and placed it on their left wrists. Will took Kat's over to her and laid it in her palm.   
  
"Now the big question is, how did you get here and why is Autumn here?" Sam asked and he explained.  
  
~  
  
At the hospital, the Digi-Destined were waiting on news of the girl. None of them could understand why they felt connected to her but they did. Kari was sitting next to her brother trying to figure out why the girl was so familiar and then it hit her.  
  
"Ohmigod, that's the girl in the dream." Kari said her voice barely above a whisper.   
  
T.K.'s head came up as he heard it, while the rest of the Destined were in states of sleep.  
  
"You mean, it's really her?" T.K. asked, moving off the couch across from her and coming to kneel in front of her.  
  
"It explains it wouldn't it? Why we feel so connected to her and want to help her….I just wish I knew what was going on. Like we're in the middle of a fight we know nothing about and it's starting to get to me."  
  
"I know how you feel."  
  
Kari smiled at her best friend and hoped the girl was okay. They needed answers and she had to be the one who was going to give them.  
  
~  
  
Kat woke up alone in the middle of a darkened room. She used her right hand to touch her forehead and winced as she felt pain. It was worse than the hang over that she and Bella got the day after they had gotten into her uncle's liquor cabinet and tried Whiskey, when your eleven it seemed like a good idea. She closed her palms and realized that her left palm wouldn't close. She blinked to focus her eyes and saw that could only be a Digi-vice for the strangeness of it in her palm. She put the watch looking device on her wrist and a white light surrounded her and suddenly she wasn't there any more.  
  
  
Kat had to catch herself on the metal bar in front of her to stable herself after the wild ride in white light.   
  
"I have to stop thinking about getting drunk." Kat said aloud trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
She heard sounds, strange ones, ones that she recognized and thought she would never have to experience again. The sounds of carts, the beeping noises of machines, the sounds of troubled breathing. She touched her head and screamed in her mind for it to stop. She didn't want to remember. She didn't want to think about all those times in hospitals when she watched someone she loved laying there and slowly dying when she could do nothing about it.   
  
"Hello, kitten." A saddened voice came from in front of Kat.  
  
Kat looked down and saw her guardian laying the hospital bed. Completely out of place when she looked like this was something to pass the time, being in a hospital bed. Only two people in her entire life had called her kitten and that was first her dad and then the Guardian of the Digital World.  
  
"Autumn."  
  
~  
  
"What do you mean someone is in there with her? I have orders that no one is to visit with her until we could figure out what is going on." Came the stern voice of a doctor that wakens Tai and Matt from sleep.   
  
Both boys saw Kari and T.K. already heading to the room that was obviously being talked about. The one with the girl they found in it. The doctor was in the room already as they passed the window into the room and saw one of the group of New Kids standing next to the red head's bed.  
  
"Young lady, I don't know how you got past security but I want you gone now."  
  
The blond girl saw the four teenagers enter the room behind him and her smile widened. The red head shook her head and waved the doctor away.  
  
"You don't need to be concerned, Doctor. This is my sister."  
  
All five people seemed to be taken back by that declaration. The doctor looked from the honey-blond with blue eyes to the fire red head with gold-red eyes.   
  
"May I ask, Miss…"  
  
"My name is Kat and her's is Autumn. I am sincerely sorry for not getting here earlier I got caught up in something and didn't get word until just a little while that my sister was hurt." Kat told the doctor and Autumn winced as a shot of pain came and Kat touched her arm and it settled.  
  
"Fine. But no more than five minutes with her, understood? I don't need to have her worn out."  
  
"No prob."  
  
The doctor murmured under his breathe about troublesome teenagers and passed the four on his way out.  
  
"She's your sister?" Tai asked the red head, looking from the blond to the red head.  
  
"My sister, yes she is. Come in, Tai."  
  
"How do you…?"  
  
"Matt, Kari, T.K. are you going to stand there? Geez, and I thought that Will had no manners." Autumn stated, looking at Kat.  
  
"Will had manners, when he wants."  
  
"Autumn," Tai started slowly, "what is going on? I don't want to hear the same story you gave the doctor. My sister and the girls saw a woman in black attack you from the air and that isn't normal."  
  
"Raven? Raven hurt you? Damnit!! I told Morg he needed to stop her and now she's hurt you," Kat looked at Matt off-handedly, "this is all your fault."  
  
"My fault?"  
  
"Kat," Autumn stressed, "you don't need to be saying that. Nothing more, understood?"  
  
Kat sighed and went to the window, opening it and looking out.   
  
"Who are you? Are you the girl from our dreams?" T.K. asked and that made Kat look.  
  
"You invaded their dreams? You tell me not to say anything and you are Dream Hopping?"  
  
"Calm down, kitten. You are going to blow a brain stem if you keep acting like this."  
  
Matt grinned at the statement cause for some reason Kat reminded him of Tai.  
  
"Fine, I'm going to get the others." Kat said going back to the window.  
  
"Can't. Sorry, kiddo but I need you here with me."  
  
Kat looked at the four teenagers and then at Autumn.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause in three minutes the rest of your group is going to be dead."  
  
Kat widened her eyes before disappearing into a white light.  
  
It left four teenagers looking at Autumn.  
  
"Meet your daughter, Kari and T.K. The trouble of the Future."  
  
~  
  
So what do you think? Should I even bother to continue?   
~Fairy Empress~  
  



	5. Destined To Be, Part 5

Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own Digimon. If only the world was fair….  
  
Destined To Be  
Part 5  
  
Written by: Fairy Empress  
thefairyempress@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
All four of the teenagers looked at the hospital bed that had one very serious red head laying in it. She looked directly at Kari and T.K. when she had made the comment that blew them all away. That the girl who had just disappeared in a flash of white light was Kari and T.K.'s own daughter.   
  
"You're kidding, right? I mean Kari and T.K. are only fifteen years old.."  
  
For this comment, Matt elbowed his best friend.  
  
"She means that the girl, Kat, is Kari and T.K.'s future daughter, Tai."  
  
"You said that Kat is your sister so are you…" T.K. asked.  
  
"Sorry, T.K. You and Kari only had the one child and I think from what you have seen of her that one is enough. I only said that so the doctor would leave us alone."  
  
Kari came closer to the bed and stared at the red head. She was certain that the girl had more injuries than the ones that were showing. She wondered how that none of them seemed to be hurting her at all….after Kat had touched her.  
  
"Does Kat have a healing power?" Kari's question came out and made the others look at her.  
  
"Yes, she does. It was a side-affect of her being a Destined. As the group knows," Autumn sat straighter in the bed, "the two of your families, Kamiya/Takaishi/Ishida, are the strongest because you have bonds with your siblings as well as your Digimon. So since Kat is a combination of both families she has a great power inside her, one that refuses to let her rest."  
  
"What you told her, about the other members of her group are they really going to die?"  
  
Autumn's face turned solemn. She hated to reveal more than she had. It could do serious damage to the future but without help the kids of that very future would not survive.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to keep Kat away. She is a key in all of this and if they get a hold of her…Look I need you to get the rest of your Destined together and head to the abandoned building couple of blocks from your school, that's where they are."  
  
"Alright." Tai and Matt took off to get the others.  
  
"Autumn, why did Kat come here? Is there something we should know?"  
  
Autumn sighed, it was a time to tell the two of them.  
  
"Kat came here to keep the two of you apart. From ever finding out the feelings you have for one another," at this both kids blushed which made her smile, "she sincerely believes that by keeping you apart the future will change. She doesn't want to and when she sees the two of you her heart isn't in it. In Kat's time both of you have died," Autumn looked at their shocked faces, "T.K. died when Kat was just a toddler and you, Kari died when Kat was eight. You married before you died in order to protect Kat and so that someone outside your family could care for her. She doesn't have a strong sense of family in the biological sense; your friend Willis and his son William raised her. She would visit Japan and her uncles, your brothers, but she wasn't allowed to stay for long. You wanted to keep her safe."  
  
"Safe from what?"  
  
"From what killed you both and the rest of the Digi-Destined."  
  
~  
  
Tai and Matt went to the waiting room. All of the rest of the Digi-Destined were asleep and Tai decided the simplest way to wake them all up was to….  
  
"EVERYONE WAKE UP!" Tai yelled and was responded to be four pillows hitting him.  
  
Tai glared at the ones that had thrown them and saw that they were all waking up. Sora blinked her eyes awake.  
  
"Tai, what?" Sora yawned, then shook her head to wake up, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"We need to go, now. I'll explain on the way." Tai said, helping Sora to her feet as the rest of them were stretching and getting up.  
  
Mimi pouted at the thought of having to be awake again but then smiled.  
  
"Hey, Tai shouldn't some one stay here and watch out for, what's her name Autumn?"  
  
"T.K. and Kari are with her," Tai glanced at Sora who was nodding to Joe and Mimi next to one another, "If you want you and Joe can stay here while the rest of us go and get in touch with us if you need to."  
  
Sora pulled Mimi aside as Tai was talking to Izzy, Matt and Davis.  
  
"You have my cell phone number so call if anything comes up, okay?"  
  
"Sure, Sora."  
  
Tai and the rest left in a run leaving Mimi and Joe staring at one another both worried about what was going on but happy to stay and watch over the injured girl and the siblings of their friends.  
  
~  
  
The abandoned building was empty when Kat appeared in a brilliant flash of light after leaving the hospital. She looked around to see if the group had left voluntarily or were forced. She stepped further into the darkened rooms of the building until she came upon a web of black threads and inside it were her friends. She ran over to it only to touch it and be thrown across the building landing hard against a wall. She moved to sit up, wincing as pain came from all different areas of her body from the contact.   
  
"Don't touch the web, Kat!" Bella shouted inside the web.  
  
"A little late on the warning there, Bella."  
  
Kat noticed that besides her group were two others. Her eyes opened in shock at the other two.   
  
"Am I really seeing Chris and Will or is this part of the head trauma?" Kat asked aloud.  
  
"Afraid so, cat eyes." Will answered.  
  
Kat used the wall to help her get her balance enough to stand when she got an eerie feeling and narrowed her eyes. She glanced down at the Digi-vice on her wrist and noticed that it was glowing softly and a red dot on it was blinking. She moved her wrist and finally moved it up so that it was aimed at the ceiling. She moved the get a closer look but stopped as three figures drifted out of the ceiling and into the room. She recognized the first two as Raven and Ryder but the other woman she didn't.   
  
"So this is the Savior, the powerful blood child of the combined two destined families. Interesting," the woman was floating circling above Kat in the air checking Kat out, "the strength is there but where is that wonderful self giving up life for another trait all you destined seem to possess?"  
  
"Give me time."  
  
"The arrogance is there, a mix of those interesting uncles of hers," the woman floated to the ground and Kat's body froze to the ground she was standing on, "the innocence of the parents and yet the power that is so feared is indeed inside her. What a mystery."  
  
"Enough with the circling," Kat said, "You and vultures must be best friends."  
  
"Child, you have no idea. So Gennai thinks you will stop me from taking Hope and Light? Always sending a girl to do a woman's job, how careless."  
  
The woman, her dark dress seemed to flow to every corner of the room somehow touched Kat's arm where Ryder had touched her earlier. Kat felt immense pain and had to keep from crying out as she blinked as if to wish it away but it only got worse.  
  
"The more you fight the worse it gets."  
  
Everyone in the web watched as Kat began to calm her breathing and a light outlined her figure and she opened her eyes they were totally white. The woman seemed taken back by the action as if unprepared for this. She saw that the child was fighting the pain and was winning.  
  
"So it is true, you are a Healer. I will have to remember that."  
  
Kat glanced at the woman before extending her arm, her fist clutched and she called out, "Hand Of Fate!"  
  
A golden power knocked into the woman and she narrowed her eyes at the girl. She knew that attack it was from Angemon. She glanced to the girl's wrist to see the improved Digivice and cursed under her breath damning Gennai.  
  
"Those pesky Digivices. A nuisance easily remedied." The woman called out and her hand built up with dark energy directed at the wrist of Kat.  
  
The built of energy was released and headed straight for Kat, only at the last second she was knocked out of the way and the attack hit the wall, opening a hole in it. Kat glanced to the side of her to see what or who had saved her and looked into bright brown-red eyes.  
  
"You okay?" Tai Kamiya asked his new found out about niece.  
  
"If you call wanting to trade your body in for a new one okay then yeah." Kat admitted.  
  
The woman saw who had saved her and gave a groan of disgust. She looked to see that neither of the ones she needed were in the group and waved a hand to Raven and Ryder.  
  
"Take care of these children, would you?"  
  
Matt, Sora, Izzy, Yolei, Davis, and Cody saw the woman the same one who had attacked the girl they now knew as Autumn come forward along with the guy from the school yard the other day. The woman who had been talking drifted into the background and faded away.  
  
"First things first," Tai whispered to Kat, "we need to get those guys out of that web."  
  
Kat nodded, realizing that both Raven and Ryder were preoccupied with the original Destined to be bothered with the ones safely captured in the net. Tai motioned for her to move and they quickly ran to the web but as Tai went to touch it, Kat moved his hand away.  
  
"I learned the hard way," Kat winced at the memory of being thrown, "so how are we gonna do this?"  
  
As the two were figuring out how to release the others, Raven and Ryder were playing with the six left. Raven had pinned Sora to the wall while Yolei attacked her, only getting close enough to be paralyzed to the spot. Ryder was using his pain technique to bring the four boys to their knees, only to have Raven lay her empty hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Make sure not to damage the blond."  
  
This comment, Matt heard through a haze of pain when a blast came followed by two others that freed the six from the clutches of their enemies. All six shook off the hurt to stare at the picture of the eight new destined in fighting form all with their wrists that had the Digivices on them pointed at Raven and Ryder.  
  
"Do you really want to try your luck, Raven?" Kat asked with a smirk.  
  
"You think you've one this one, little girl but those little wrist watches won't save you from what we've got up our selves."  
  
Raven gave one last look at Matt before she faded out and then Ryder moved over to just out of reach of Will and Kat.  
  
"Think you have what it takes to take us all on, Soldier-Boy?" Ryder asked, "or will Angelcake have to save you all? Pretty interesting thought that a girl would have to save your butt now isn't it?"  
  
Will took a menacing step forward as Ryder laughed as he disappeared leaving the fifteen kids staring at one another. Matt walked over to where Tai stood with Kat, making sure instinctively that his flesh and blood was fine.   
  
"You okay?" Matt asked, noticing that Kat was favoring her left side.  
  
"You two must truly think alike to ask the same questions," Kat remarked looking from Tai to Matt and then to the very confused group, "Autumn told them."  
  
This got a reaction from her group but gave only more confusion to the five remaining Digi and Armor Destined.   
  
"Great, why didn't she just sky write why we are here?" Derek sarcastically gruffed.   
  
"Doesn't this change everything?" Sam asked, holding onto Jake's arm casually.  
  
"Like what? Our purpose or our lives?" Bella thought aloud.  
  
"This doesn't change anything…" Chris told them.  
  
"Oh, really and just how is that?" Morgead asked, moving to get his cousin from his own father and Tai, "this destroys our plans since I bet that the Watcher told all of them about why we are here."  
  
"We don't know how much they know, they could know hardly anything." Jake added to the conversation.  
  
By this time the other group had had enough with the talking in circles and Sora detached herself from her own group.  
  
"Alright, what is going on? I can say, and I speak for the group when I say, what the hell is going on that we are totally out of the loop on?!"   
  
This got the attention of everyone. Tai and Matt looked at the rational Sora and saw that she was at the end of her rational rope. Izzy saw the connection that the two of them seemed to form for the one girl of the opposite group and thoughts ran through his head all at once. Yolei seemed to sense this dilemma and nodded to Tai.  
  
"And why are only Tai and Matt in on this?" Yolei demanded.  
  
"T.K. and Kari know…" Tai argued then blanched at his girlfriend's steamed look.  
  
"Okay, if this is a family affair please say so but whatever you do you will remove your arm from that girl, Taichi Kamiya." Sora spoke, her voice stern but angered.  
  
"It's a Digi-Destined problem."  
  
"If it is then why are we all standing around here for, we need all of us for this, right?" Izzy asked and both Tai and Matt nodded reluctantly.  
  
Although none of them were thrilled with the idea and still most were confused on what exactly happened back there. They followed Tai and Matt to the vehicles.  
  
Kat touched her forehead as if to relieve some of the pressure this entire thing was causing only to have her body picked up and moved on it's own. She glared up at Will.  
  
"I have two perfectly good legs, you know?"  
  
"Sorry, cat eyes but since they weren't here for what we all say I am going to continue to carry you until we get you to the hospital to get checked out."  
  
"Ahh,…why is it that you come all the way here just to make me more stressed than I already am? I swear, Will, I am going to kill you when I get enough energy to …." Kat yawned which took the entire mood of her rant at him from angered to tired.  
  
"Sleep." He told her and looked at Morgead, "Thought you were going to watch her?"  
  
"And you can see that even with you around the girl does what she pleases." Morgead told him, getting into the van and being handed Kat.  
  
"Who is she?" Yolei asked, she was squished in the back of the van, where the trunk was with Izzy and Cody.  
  
"I have no idea but I think it's safe to say that whoever she is, she knows exactly what is going on."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Due to demand that I have gotten from a few of you (you know who you are *grins*) I have written this one, it's a little shorter than the others even though I had promised to make it longer, which the next one will be since I am only making eight parts to this story so only three more to go. Part 6 should be out by mid next week hopefully.  
  
~Fairy Empress~  
  
  



	6. Destined To Be, Part 6

Disclaimer: See other parts.  
  
  
Destined To Be  
Part 6  
  
Written by: Fairy Empress  
thefairyempress@yahoo.com  
  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
It seemed to take the thirteen of them forever to finally reach the hospital. How they had all fit into the van they didn't even know. Getting out was a release from the cramped prison on wheels and they immediately went into the hospital following Tai and Kat. Kat saw a lot of commotion going on near the room that had Autumn in it and she ran to it, passing Tai and saw the four; T.K., Kari, Mimi, and Joe standing there looking lost. Kat pushed her way past the nurses and doctor that were in the room, taking in the broken glass all over the floor and the state of almost ghost-white paleness of Autumn in the bed. She was tossing and turning, her body seemed to be moving as a part unto itself and not by Autumn's brain control. Kat moved to get a hold on her friend, only to have the doctor from earlier move her away.  
  
"You don't need to be in here if you want me to save your sister's life." He ordered her to stay out, pushing her out the door into the crowd of teenagers but she placed a hand on his arm and his strength left him unable to force her away.  
  
"And if you don't move, she will die." Kat told him, her voice not to be messed with and slipped behind him into the room followed by Morgead, Sam, Tai and Matt.   
  
Kat closed her eyes and a white light filled the room and instantly all the extra nurses disappeared, reappearing outside the door. She opened her eyes having the four of them staring at her.  
  
"I don't need all those useless people in here," Kat came around the bed and took a hold of Autumn's arm, holding on as the red head began to slow down her movements, "That's it, Autumn,…relax…..Take a breathe and tell me what happened…" Kat's eyes were again closed as she was bombarded with images of what had happened in the room.  
  
Kat's eyes opened to reveal dark irises, pure black. Morgead and Sam looked at each other and touched her forehead; she wavered before an aura of black that seemed to surround Kat vanished. She blinked and saw her cousin's collapse to the floor, being caught by the arms of their own father's.  
  
"Not everyday you meet your kids, is it?" Kat asked, shaking off the splitting headache as she saw her future uncles glance at one another, at her and then at the body in their own arms.  
  
"You mean,…I'm a….I'm a…" With that shock delivered, the mighty soccer player known as Tai fainted dead away.  
  
Matt was clearly just as shocked but only amused at how his friend had taken it. He glanced over his shoulder at his little brother and Tai's sister.  
  
"Well, at least I know I'll have one good looking kid."  
  
Kat looked down at Autumn to see her looking up.   
  
"A Guardian is supposed to protect you, not the other way around."  
  
"Hey, you can't always be invincible. Besides, what's the use of a power if you can't use it," Kat glanced at her cousins, "then again, maybe I should warn them when I do this. I forgot how much energy it takes out of them."  
  
"And from the shocker you gave your uncle, I'd say you've done quite enough today, young lady."  
  
Neither of them looked to the amazed faces in the window or doorway to people who had witnessed the scene. Autumn glanced around and bowed her head.  
  
"What you have scene will be forgotten, transport us to a place far from here." Autumn called out and with that the entire group of Digi-Destined disappeared.  
  
~  
  
A huge white light took over a space of an crystal made building, somewhere that was obviously not anywhere in Tokyo and with a flash the building was filled with fourteen of the original digi-destined, along with the eight kids from the future. Three of the new comers looked around at the space, amazed how they were in their own houses and suddenly surrounded by the other members of the Digi-Destined. Willis, Michael, and Ken were getting info from the others while Kat was recovering her cousins from the energy drain. She stopped, as they both regained consciousness along with Tai who was on the ground in Sora's arms.   
  
"You must have a good reason for bringing them all here, Autumn." A stern voice called echoing off the crystal and the entire group looked around to find the source of the voice to see Gennai accompied by two girls standing five steps up from them all.  
  
"I do," Autumn moved towards him, "I am afraid that they must be told in order to keep history from repeating itself."  
  
Gennai sighed at this, something he had thought they might have to go over but hated to admit his fear. He saw that T.K and Kari had gathered around their future daughter protectively and knew it was to be for the good of them all.  
  
"Gennai, what is going on?" Izzy asked, Yolei close at his side.  
  
A wave of Gennai's hand and the group was sitting on crystal chairs and Kat raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"And you tell me not to abuse my powers." She complained.  
  
"You are not as skilled with them yet, my dear child."  
  
He glanced around the chairs, taking in the images of the teenaged Digi-Destined both of the Original and Armor Digimon and then to the Digi-Destined of the Power Digimon. Each one of the Digi-Destined had a question on their faces to what was going on and he was reluctant to give it.   
  
"To explain in simple terms is that we need you to understand that what we tell you will alter your future's even if you do not mean it to," Gennai started and the group seemed to take that into omission, "the group you have met and some of you have not," he directed this at the three newcomers, "are from the Future."  
  
"The Future? How can they be from the Future?" Joe asked.  
  
"This is extremely difficult to explain…" Gennai added and then with glances to the Future Destined saw them nod.  
  
Samantha stood up and moved so that everyone saw her. She glanced to her own parents, to Tai who had newly found out about her and to her loving mother.   
  
"My name, that I was born with, is Samantha Kamiya. The daughter of Taichi Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi."  
  
Everyone blanched at this bit of news and looked at Tai and Sora. Both blushed but Tai then smiled at her.  
  
"You surprised me when Kat told me in the hospital room," he admitted.  
  
"That's what made you pass out? The fact that we have a daughter together?" Sora wondered.  
  
"Yeah," he gave her a guilty glance, "it's not everyday a guy finds out he's a dad."  
  
Sora took his hand and smiled at Samantha.  
  
"Imagine my surprise when it was admitted to me that I have a son." Matt stated and again looks of disbelief as Morgead stood up and told the group that he was Matt's future son.  
  
Bella was the next to stand and looked directly at her parents.  
  
"I'm Isabella Izumi, daughter of Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and Yolei Inoue."  
  
"See! I told you that we belonged together." Yolei said excitedly to Izzy who reddened.  
  
Jake was next and he saw the looks that Joe and Mimi were giving each other.  
  
"I'm Jake Kido, son of Joe Kido and Mimi Tachikawa."  
  
Mimi blushed but Joe seemed at peace with the fact.  
  
Derek stood up and glanced solemnly at his dad, he saw his dad looking at Kari Kamiya and sighed.  
  
"I'm Derek Motomiya, son of Davis Motomiya."  
  
Davis was shocked to say the least; he glanced at his son and then thought out loud.  
  
"Who's your mom?"  
  
Derek looked at Kat, who shrugged at whatever answer he wanted to give.  
  
"Ahh…"  
  
Chris sensed his not wanting to give an answer and looked to Will for help. Will rolled his eyes and stood.  
  
"Well, think about it there are only four Digi-Destined girls in your time so not all of the guys end up with a Digi-Destined girl," Will stated looking at Davis, "Derek, Chris, and myself don't have Digi-Destined mothers. Chris is Cody's son and I'm Willis's," he then glanced up on stage to where the other two girls were, "Those two are Melanie, who is Michael's daughter and Kasey, who is Ken's daughter. What we are pointing out is that we are your guys' kids from the Future, simple as that."  
  
Will sat down and glanced over to Kat, who was shaking his head at his lack of timing. He had a way of wanting to just get to the point and not take the time and care that was needed to break this kind of secret.  
  
"What'd you expect the Goth to do, Kat? Give it to them lightly?" Derek sneered.  
  
"Do me a favor and shut up, Derek or better yet go see your girlfriend." Kat ordered and Kasey laughed at her friend.  
  
"See he's still causing trouble for you, eh, Kat?"  
  
"Next time he stays with you," Kat told the black-blue haired girl her age, "I thought I would have to break Morgead's arms to keep them from around Derek's neck."  
  
"If he would only be more cautious with what he says…" Melanie told the group, and headed to sit next to Chris.  
  
"Gee, and now I get the feeling I'm not needed." Derek mumbled.  
  
"We need you, Derek," Sam admitted glancing to Jake who grinned, "just less of your mouth opening and words coming out is all."  
  
The on looking future parents saw this display of friendship and it reminded them of themselves.  
  
"So, if all of you are who you say you are, then whose the girl that keeps causing all the trouble?" Davis asked, getting a punch in the arm by Yolei.  
  
"Now I see where Derek gets his brains from." Will said softly causing Sora and Kari, who were nearest to him to laugh.  
  
"Kat Takaishi, daughter of T.K. Takaishi and Kari Kamiya," Kat announced and both Matt and Tai nodded as Davis's eyes widened as he looked to T.K. and Kari.  
  
"She's your and T.B.'s kid?" Davis yelled asking Kari.  
  
"My dad's name is T.K., Davis," Kat defended walking up to him, "and I know that you have this crush on my mom but I know for a fact that you fall in love with a wonderful woman, who is not my mom. You must be dense if you thought you belonged with Light since it only makes sense that Hope and Light go together since Courage, Friendship, and Miracles have nothing to do with Light. The symbols that are embodied in you are part of your destiny and not there as something to be taken lightly." Kat finished; feeling the hand of Will touch her shoulder.  
  
"So I take it that this guy is your boyfriend?" T.K. asked, looking at Will and then to his friend, Willis.  
  
Kat lowered her head at her father's question before answering.  
  
"You see, in my time it's more complicated than that." Kat said finally.  
  
Gennai took this as a sign to begin telling what needed to be told. Again all of them were seated. He glanced at a disturbed Kat and the rest of the Future Destined who were uncomfortable with the next part that was going to be told.  
  
"Digi-Destined what I am about to explain is the truth as of now," Gennai began, "in two weeks time two of the Digi-Destined are going to be infected with a virus that takes over there entire body but lays dormet until they are twenty-one years of age. This virus then begins to kill off their body cells, becomes fully lethal and is attracted to those of you that are known as the Digi-Destined, entering you body and slowly killing you. This causes a major change in the balance of good and evil, as things begin to die all over the world including other humans. With the death of Hope," Gennai glanced to T.K., "the world becomes a embodiment of despair and chaos. Plants die and people forget what it is they live for. Light tries to help but is overwhelmed by the powers against her and ends up dying leaving alone her only child, Faith. Before she died, Light married Destiny," Gennai glanced to Willis, "who raised Faith along with his own son, Unity. Soon after the Death of Light, the other Digi-Destined begin to die. The last to die are Courage and Friendship," Gennai turned his glaze to Tai and Matt, "you two made sure that the children could protect themselves along with each other."  
  
"So what does this mean for us now?" Mimi questioned.  
  
"It means that we need to stop the infection from getting to T.K. and Kari."  
  
"How are we going to do that?"  
  
"We have to stop the people that are going to infect them," Morgead told them looking at Matt, "one of them is Raven and she's my mom."  
  
Matt glanced at his future son, not sure he had heard him right but at the grave expression on his face Matt knew that Morgead was telling the truth.  
  
"You sure know how to pick them, don't you Matt?"   
  
The comment came from Davis but Morgead beat Matt to the punch, nailing Davis in the face with his fist. Everyone watched and Bella shook her head at Morgead and kissed his swelling knuckle. The group moved out of their seats wanting to get to know these kids of theirs when T.K, Kari and Willis, now bound by the news they were given, came up to Will and Kat.  
  
"Kat," Kari softly spoke, "I was wondering something."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"You know what you get when you mix Faith and Unity?" Kari asked with a grin on her face as the two boys smiled and talked with Will.  
  
Kat watched her parents, saw the love they had barely hidden for one another and wondered how in the world someone could be so cruel as to kill something so beautiful. She saw a still unconvinced Davis talking to Derek, Yolei holding Izzy's arm and awing at Bella's wardrobe, Sam was sitting in a chair next to Sora while Tai and Matt discussed things with Morgead. Chris, Cody, Melanie, Kasey, Ken, and Willis were in a corner conversing. Mimi was leaning against a pillar watching Joe and Jake with a small smile on her face.   
  
"How could you doubt our future?" Kat thought aloud, hearing Davis's comments about how something like that could be possible.  
  
Taken by surprise by the daughter of his rival and his crush as Kat walked towards him, pushing Derek aside in her anger.  
  
"This just seems too weird, how could one virus affect the entire planet the way you say it does? Wouldn't it take more than that?"  
  
Kat glanced away and then spoke with hidden emotions resurfacing.   
  
"Alright, you don't believe us, that's fine. Here let me enlighten you," Kat spoke in a tone not even Will had heard her use, "Imagine a once beautiful Earth, the Earth you grew up on. With lush grass, the feel of clean air of not worrying about anything but maybe a test you had in class the next day. Now imagine my world. The once beauty is now gone replaced by brown dirt everywhere, you feel it in your clothes, your hair, your very soul. It causes dust storms across the world, blocking out the sun and making us cough. A world were water is rare to find, that clear water is rarer since we no longer have a working world of factories but rusted buildings where people just forgot they were supposed to work. People who lost the fact that deep inside themselves are qualities we need in the world in order to survive. People who lost hope, lost themselves, lost the meaning to why they even exist anymore because one woman decided that the best way to kill the world was to kill thirteen wonderful people who had qualities that were pure and embodied them so that everyone who hope one day to gain those qualities. You kill hope and you kill the reason to live," her voice was heavy with unshed tears of frustration and anger at what she had to live through, "she killed my dad and my mom before I even got the chance to know either of them. I never knew Hope or Light, never knew those qualities existed until I grew up to wonder about them. To wonder what it would be like to feel those things or anything for that matter because when that witch killed my parents," Kat added quietly, "she might as well have killed me."  
  
  
She didn't realize it until she finished talking that tears were running down her face. She looked into Davis's eyes.  
  
"Now try telling me that you don't understand."  
  
~  
  
Gennai explained all about the wrist Digi-vices and how they worked, giving the kids the power of their parent's Digimon. Each kid was trying out attacks that their parents explained to them remembering their own Digimon's attacks.  
  
"You all are going to have to work together in order to beat this. She will come after you and she will try anything now that she knows that you have these."  
  
Kat and the others glanced at each other.  
  
"We'll be ready for her."  
  
* * *  
  
Another Part done and 2 to go. Hope you like the next two, as Part 8 will be the conclusion.   
  
~Fairy Empress~  
  



	7. Destined To Be, Part 7

Disclaimer: See other parts.  
  
  
Destined To Be  
Part 7  
  
Written by: Fairy Empress  
thefairyempress@yahoo.com  
  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The final battle to protect the Future was here. The kids chosen for the job, the ones of the past Digi-Destined, were all geared up and ready to go. Their future parents could only look on, sensing that not even they could help with what had to be done. So when Autumn took all of them, New and Old Digi-Destined, to a small-uninhabited island, the original Digi-Destined moved away as they could sense what was going on.   
  
The New Digi-Destined were standing on the beach of the island, all wondering if they had what it would end up taking to destroy this evil woman and her minions. Telling themselves that they could was about all they could do. Morgead was the one they thought most about since Raven was his mother and if they destroyed her, they destroyed him.   
  
The decision was brought upon them before they could get a handle on things, as clouds moved in from out of nowhere and blocked out the sun, a shadow was cased over the island. A wind picked up without warning and the group held onto one another to keep from being blown away. Autumn was with the others, protecting them with her newly restored powers, so that they were high above the island in what looked like a large glass bubble.   
  
The woman moved out of the darkened clouds and moved her hand, extending it out and with a motion the group of future Destined was split up. Getting paired together and moved to different parts of the island. Raven and Ryder looked on in amusement at the battle plan their mistress had come up with. To take on the Destined two by two.  
  
Kat landed like her namesake, landing like a cat on her feet when her and Will were dropped from the sky in the middle of the island. Will looked around to get a feel for where they were and what was going on.  
  
"Looks like she has a plan." He stated, dusting off his jacket sleeve of sand.  
  
"Divide and conquer. I knew I should have seen this coming, she can't afford to have us all together when she tries to beat us knowing she can't destroy us once we're together."  
  
A shout and a lightning bolt hit high in the sky, alerting them that their friends were defending themselves against her. Both nodded and headed towards where the bolt of electricity had come from.   
  
Finding an opening to what looked like a meadow, Kat spotted the woman fighting with Derek and Bella while two of the others laid on the ground hurt. Kat rushed over to them, getting pushed out of the way at the last minute by Will when one of Derek's stray attacks landed on the meadows floor. The two landed next to their fallen companions laying on the ground; Joe and Chris. Will had an arm around her waist, that he moved as they both came to sitting positions on the ground. Kat aimed her arm at the witch they were fighting and called out her attack.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
The power hit the woman straight in the chest, causing her to gap at the girl. An evil grin crossed her face.  
  
"If that is the best you and your little friends can do I suggest you give up right now. No sense dragging this out."  
  
"Kat! Will!" voices called to them and the two turned to see the rest of their group heading towards them.  
  
"Oh, no you don't."  
  
The ground shook making Kat pull Chris and Jake to safety as the ground split apart. Their friends on the other side, Bella and Derek coming to stand with the four.   
  
"You think it's going to be easy to get rid of me, children? Think again. You're pathetic little wrist digi-vices aren't enough to destroy me."  
  
Raven and Ryder appeared next to her as she spoke and closed her eyes. They all watched as a pure black light overcame her entire body and she opened her eyes to pure black irises. Her voice when she spoke was deeper and chilling.  
  
"I will not be defended by a bunch of adolescent brats who couldn't understand the first time I did this that it isn't about you," she told them and glanced over her shoulder, "it's about them."  
  
Ryder and Raven took her last words as a queue to use their combined powers aimed at Autumn's protective bubble. All the kids yelled for them to stop as the blast centered on the bubble and broke it, sending the fourteen people inside falling to the ground.   
  
Autumn used the remaining power she had to land the group safely on the ground.  
  
The fourteen landed safely on the ground and out of the other side of the forest came Morgead, Melanie, Kasey, and Sam. The witch decided to end this here and now, motioning to her minions to help her and Raven was sent to where Morgead, Sam, Melanie, Kasey and the future parents were while Ryder made his way to the remaining few.   
  
"You can't do this! Think of what the future is like, how you could help change things here and now." Sam yelled up at Raven.  
  
"You all are pretty pathetic if you think that little worry is going to stop me. I have a mission to complete," Raven drew her hand behind her and out of a puff of blackness came a vial, "this children is the only reason the rest of you aren't dead yet." Raven held up the vial and looked directly at T.K and Kari.  
  
"If you do this, you end up dead just like the rest of them, Raven or don't you remember?" Morgead told his mother.  
  
"What are you talking about? I am fine, it's those weak links you need to worry about."  
  
"If they are so weak then why go through all of this? Why destroy them?" Izzy asked and Kat glanced up at the leader.  
  
"You're afraid," Kat said slowly, astonishment clear on her face, "you are afraid of them. That's why you went through all of this and want to do it again. They frighten you."  
  
The group listened intently at the daughter of the holders of Hope and Light. The woman in the air seemed to draw back into herself before answering.  
  
"Afraid? My dear child, why should I be afraid of them when they have yet to realize their power, as you and your friends haven't. Frightened of a bunch of kids who depend on Digimon to protect them because they are only children. Pathetic, weak, and insignificant children."  
  
"You still didn't answer her question, you say we are all those things but if we are insignificant then why hurt us?"  
  
"With you out of the way I can finally rid the world of goodness. The powers that Gennai gave to you in the form of crests all those years ago, then you learned that those qualities were inside yourself, are what I need to kill. Those are what is in every human and by killing the embodiments of those qualities I in fact kill that quality ridding the world of it. So it's not you I am after but what is inside you, what you hide from the rest of the world."  
  
"And you think by killing us you will end it? You are crazy."  
  
"Every human being has those qualities in them, you can't kill it. You would have to kill every single person to kill it."  
  
"Would I? I didn't have to before and I don't see the need to again. Watching the suffering is a great deal more interesting to me than simply killing off the human race."  
  
"How could you want that to happen? You are human, too. Don't you feel how wrong this is?"   
  
The woman laughed down at the bunch. Ryder and Raven waiting.  
  
"Human? I am far above being a simple human. Humans are weak where I am not," she stopped, "this stalling has gone on long enough. Infect them and let us go."  
  
Raven smiled down as she aimed the vial at T.K. Kat moved out of Will's reach and screamed at Raven to stop. The woman paid the girl no mind as she threw it down, only to have it knocked aside with Morgead's hand. The vial breaking and bits of glass imbedding themselves into his skin. Raven blinked in shock as he fell to his knees and Matt caught him as he went to fall onto the ground.   
  
"Morgead! Morgead, wake up." Matt gently said, as the group centered around them.   
  
Raven looked at her hand and at the vial parts that laid on the ground.   
  
"My son…."  
  
"See!! See what you caused, all the pain and suffering has got to stop. I won't let another member of my family die so that you can feel better about being some big controlling power. I WON'T!!"  
  
Kat screamed up at the woman and as she did so her body was covered in light. It lifted off the ground and moved up to the woman.  
  
"You can't beat me, child."  
  
"Watch me."  
  
Kat concentrated, the group sensed it. The future Destined had to give up their power to here like they had before. The only way to stop her was to let their energy go. It circled around them, as one by one they concentrated until Morgead was the only one not glowing. She looked down at him, her eyes closed as she spoke from inside her mind.  
  
"You don't have to help this time, cousin."  
  
"I want to and I will." His own arrogant inner voice answered back and he began to glow in Matt's arms.  
Kat opened her eyes and the powers from the others flew up at her and connected with hers forming a bond. She glanced down at her parents and smiled.  
  
"I will save you. I promise."  
  
She looked at her nemesis and concentrated, using her mind's eye to connect with the others to center everything on destroying her. A movement came out of the back of her eye as Ryder used his powers to slice through her shield and cut her upper arm, momentiarly she lost her balance and fell backwards in the air catching herself in time to avoid hitting into a huge boulder.   
  
"You can do it, Kat."  
  
"I am not one for violence but in this case I will make an exception."  
  
"I can't let her do this," Kari announced to the group, making T.K. look at her, "she's going to kill herself to save us."  
  
"Kari, there is nothing we can do. We can't compete with the energy that woman has." Tai told his sister reasonably, looking to Sora who nodded.  
  
"She can do this, Kari. She is our daughter after all." T.K. told the worried brunette.  
  
"I don't want to lose her."  
  
"We won't. Good always trimphs over evil remember."  
  
Meanwhile, as Ryder moved down to have at Kat again, Will jumped from a position on a tree and knocked the interloper to the ground, where a now conscious Jake and Chris kept him.  
  
Kat stayed up in the air. The woman, the witch, looked at the girl. Her face filled with amusement and unconcern.  
  
"You will never win against me, little one. You know it," the woman said as images filled Kat's mind to raise doubt, "and I know it. You have been strong when others would have been weak. You fought a noble but pointless battle and now it's time to end it."  
  
Kat grasped her head as each image was one of something holding her back. They pounded at her mind like a thousand hammers pounding all at once until she screamed in agony.  
  
"We've got to help her, she's dying up there!" Bella yelled.  
  
"What can we do, we are barely conscious ourselves." Chris asked.  
Tai thought and turned to the group he had once led and nodded to Davis.  
  
"We need to give her our strength."  
  
"And just how do we do that? We don't have the slightlest idea how." Yolei told him.  
  
"How they did it, concentrate on giving it to Kat. Nothing else just concentrate on her." Davis filled in understanding.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Mimi piped in.  
  
"If she's in, then I guess I am too." Joe said and got a gentle squeeze in his hand that held Mimi's.  
  
"Everybody in? Matt?" Tai asked.  
  
"I'm in." Matt stated, looking at Raven.  
  
"So am I." She announced, "I can't let anything happen to him."  
  
She moved down and touched Morgead's wounded arm.  
  
T.K. and Kari nodded. Tai counted to three as they all shut their eyes and began to let go of their energy. Kat was above and got a rush of power as she was at a stand off with the witch.  
  
"You and I end this now."  
  
Kat moved out of the way as the woman attacked and moved behind Kat in a flash sending a blot of black lightning into the teenager's back. Kat turned and knocked away the arm of the witch and her arm filled with pain at the contract.  
  
"You can't even touch me, how do you intend to fight me?"  
  
"Like this." Kat moved and with all her power flowing centered an attack into the woman's chest.  
  
Kat felt weak as the energy rushed from her and into the attack. It found its mark and the witch fell to the ground. Her body turning to dust. Kat let go and fell down as the ground became one again and they were all on the beach of the island. Her body was caught by T.K. and she blacked out.  
  
~  
  
Waking up was a different story entirely. Her whole body hurt and she opened her eyes slowly. Blinking to center everyone out of the fogginess and saw both her parents and Autumn sitting by her bed.  
  
"You're finally awake, Sleeping Beauty."  
  
"I feel like I have been run over repeatedly. How is everyone? Morgead?"  
  
"They are all fine. Raven reversed the virus from Morgead's system. Ryder is no where to be found and there is a very worried young man outside to see you."  
  
Kat smiled at Autumn's words. Kari and T.K. shared a chair and were sound asleep in it.  
  
"You have two very remarkable parents, kiddo."  
  
"I know now."  
  
Autumn shook the two awake and smiles appeared on their faces as they saw Kat was awake.  
  
"As your future mother, please tell me you won't ever do a stunt like that again." Kari told her.  
  
"Don't worry. I don't want to ever have to."  
  
"You're okay?" T.K. asked concerned.  
  
"I will be."  
  
"Good." They announced together.  
  
"I think that I should let Will in." Autumn told the three of them as she saw him pass by the window of the lobby room into the room for the thirtieth time in the past two minutes.  
  
"Get well, Kat."  
  
"See you in a few."  
  
Kat smiled as the three of them exited and Will entered followed by the rest of her friends. Morgead entered with his arm all bandaged up and Bella worrying over him. Derek was talking with Kasey and Melanie, while Chris and Jake nodded to her.  
  
"Glad to see that the fearless leader is back in business." Derek announced and they all groaned.  
  
"Enough with the leader talk, Derek. How are you, Kat?" Sam asked.  
"Fine. Have you told them?" Kat asked.  
  
"That we have to be getting back? Yeah, none of them are too happy about it." Bella told her.  
  
"I didn't think they would be."  
  
"Micheal and Willis went back yesterday to their homes yesterday. Explaining why they were gone to their parents would have been too tricky if they stayed any longer."  
  
"So as soon as I can get up," Kat said, moving the covers back to stand up only to have Will move her back to a laying/sitting position.  
  
"When you are better. Right now you need rest."  
  
"And as you can see, Will has gotten very how should I say, protective of you." Morgead told her.  
  
"Back off, Ishida."  
  
"Come on you guys, let's leave the lovebirds alone."  
  
As they filed out, Kat saw Will clutching part of her blanket in his hand.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Just don't do that again, cat eyes. One stunt took off ten years of my life, another might kill me."  
  
"Incentive. I think I'll have to do that more often, and who knows you may just die at the old age of nineteen."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"I thought so," she leaned forward till her head was nearer to his, "I love you, you know. Even when you are being arrogant and totally cold to everyone."  
  
"This from the Ice Princess."  
  
"If you want to get into this right now…"   
  
Will leaned forward, "I don't. I know you want me to say those three words but you'll have to give me time."  
  
"How about two seconds?" she asked as she kissed him.  
  
From the window that looked from the lobby into the room were eighteen pairs of eyes.   
  
~  
  
The day they left, the entire group was sad. Crying and announcements of not going were made but everyone finally realized that it wasn't goodbye. It was until we see each other again.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
This is the end. I hope you all enjoyed it. I had fun writing it but now I think I'll finish my Gundam Wing and Dragonball Z ones.   
  
~Fairy Empress~  



End file.
